A British Affair
by Mirandaforever
Summary: when Terrorists take over a British High commission Bravo are sent in on a covert rescue, which could put them in danger but is someone out to take advantage of the Hostage situation? and when Clay gets injured will they have to abort their mission?
1. Chapter 1

A British affair Chapter 1

Jason's putting his jacket on in the living room as he gets ready to leave with the kids. He picks up the remote to turn the TV off and as he's about to hit the button he looks up and catches the end of the news footage

*** A MASSIVE explosion has rocked the Upper hill area of Nairobi.  
Details are unconfirmed at this time. But it is believed several people are dead. We are receiving reports from local sources that terrorists have taken over what is believed to be a government building, but we are awaiting confirmation and full details on casulaties**********

"DAD!" Emma yells from the driveway

He frowns "Yeah just hold on I'll be right there.." his frown deepens as he continues to watch

Emma comes back to the living room "are we going Dad?" she looks up at the news. Watching him watching it. She now frowns  
"I guess not!… I'll tell Mikey to get out of the car and call grandma"

"errrm.. No should be okay…" he looks at her and her back at him

"Dad!" she frowns

***Bleep*** bleep**** bleep*** he looks at his phone

She shakes her head "Told ya!...it's okay Dad.. Just go! I'll wait for Grandma to take him"

"Emma I'm sorry" he sighs and takes off his jacket. "Call your Grandma! Emma... I love you!"

Phones are vibrating across BRAVO team and they all head into the base and meet at the briefing room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You want one?" Jason turns to Clay with the coffee pot in his hand

"Yeah sure" Clay yawns as Jason stands a mug down in front of him

"Late night?"

"yeah could say that!" Clay smiles

"what was her name?"

"right heads up Ladies! I need your immediate attention. We'll be Wheels up in 1hr"

"One hour?" Jason looks at Blackburn "What the hell? That's barely enough time to get changed!"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that but we have an urgent situation developing and a long flight.. we'll do the briefing on route"

"On route? … Nairobi you mean?" Jason questions "I saw it on the news before I left"

Blackburn nods "Situation at the British High commission"

"The British?... what the hell?...what's that got to do with us?" he frowns slightly confused by this sudden urgent rush "surely the Brits will send the Special Air service not us?"  
he looks round the room with frown as everyone shrugs thinking the same thing as him.

"It's to do with us…" Mandy steps into the room "….because half the American embassy staff including the Ambassador are attending a function there!" she sighs " a demand has just been issued by a breakaway faction of a group affiliated to Al Shabab in exchange for the hostages lives including the American Ambassador…. and that's what it's got to do with us!"

She throws her files down on the desk  
"This will be joint operation.." she pauses and frowns "also involving the Nairobi military" she raises her eyes and shakes her head

"Please remember technically this...the British High commission is ... British soil ..their jurisdiction but you are correct,… the special Air Service will be dealing with this on the ground….. at the moment they don't even know we're coming.. we have our own op orders …" she looks at Blackburn "that's to get the US Ambassador out, alive!"

Jason frowns "that complicates things"

Mandy nods "just don't question it for now"

"they made any demands?... the terrorists?"

"yeah the British are dealing with those as the High commissioner for UK is also a hostage!"  
She sighs "They want political prisoners released, cash and arms the usual stuff.. from what I understand British Terrorism experts are speaking with them to stall for now"

"Negotiating with them!" sonny frowns

"No Sonny... stalling their demands!"

"Okay so what do we know?" Jason drinks his coffee

"So far not much… I'm calling some favours to get us sitrep before we get there but… we're flying in the dark at the moment" she pauses flicking through her file " I have managed to muster up some plans for the building .. as basic as they are" she looks at Davis

Blackburn claps his hand "Gentlemen the C-17 is loading as we speak so .. make your calls and get geared up and get ready to leave at 11:00hrs.. that gives you 50minutes by my calculation"

Jason folds his arms and sighs .

"Whats wrong?" Ray frowns at him

"just don't like hurried ops like this.. especially when we're not gonna be in charge… I don't like it Ray .. I really don't like it"

"It'll be fine .. Mandy will get us more intel before we get there you know that… come on... call Emma and Mikey"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The C-17's in the air

Mandy lays the big sheet of plans on the table " we believe they are holding the bulk of hostages here in the main function room.. During the explosion several support staff scattered … believed many were also killed"

"so, what we looking at for infill?" Jason folds his arms as he studies the plans with Ray

Davis points to a spot on the map "There are some old service tunnels under the building here and here!"

Ray looks "could be a consideration we could use them to come up under in here? Is this the kitchen area?"

"Yeah but surely the Brit guys are gonna be using that to infill too?"

Mandy looks at Davis

"Not necessarily" She bites her lip and thinks before speaking " the buildings been recently refurbished. The tunnels were bricked up a few years ago for security …. on the new plans we believe they removed them from the site plan… ours are older maps that still show them. The downside is that until I get a copy of the new building plans, which the British are keeping under wraps at the moment … we have only a guess as to what the layout inside is like now"

Jason sighs " Mandy I don't like this .. it's sketchy at best plus we're gonna have to get through this bricked up tunnel!" he points on the map " Kairos what you got for me?"

"hmmm!" he looks at the plans "could depend how thick they have bricked it up but we can't use too much explosives or they're gonna know we're there… so we need to blow some small holes and dig through"

Jason sighs " lot of work. No quick infill they know we're there and we could start losing hostages?" he sighs again "Okay Kairos, you and Ray work on that. whatever it takes we need to get through that tunnel as quickly and quietly as possible…." He shakes his head "…this is not good Mandy .. we're walking in blind at this rate"

"Jason I'm sorry but it's all I've got at the moment … Look I wouldn't have gone this quick, but this is being pushed from on high to get him out.. obviously he's not gonna be the Brits first concern .. that's why you're being sent!"

"so, what makes him so special?"

"I don't know… I'm working on finding out"

"looks like you've got a lot to find out then cos you not giving me a lot here"

"Jason...! oh!" she sighs as Jason walks away to check on Sonny and Clay.

Blackburn looks at his watch "We have a Nairobi military platoon waiting to drive you to the tunnels when we land that's in two hours so get some rest!"

"Eric do we trust these guys?" Jason frowns

"as much was we can" he raises his eyebrows "given the location we're in" he shrugs

Jason shakes his head "Shit… I got a bad feeling about this!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They abseil down inside of the 6ft wide tunnel. The service shaft its Dark, Hot, Cramped and the smell is foul

"Jeez!" Sonny moans again for about the tenth time "Okay this is the worst thing I've done since well…. the last worst thing I did ten minutes ago" Sonny frowns as he trudges through the foul-smelling water

"Sonny Shut up" Clay shakes his head and looks at Trent " you haven't stopped moaning for the past mile"

"Past mile?" Trent looks at Clay "he hasn't stopped moaning since we touched down!"

They all laugh

"you should know .. I don't moan" Sonny frowns as they all look at him

"What? You don't moan?" Trent looks at him in disbelief

"I don't! … I just point out facts"

Sonny "shut up!" Clay laughs and kicks some of the water at him

"Shhhh!"  
Jason puts his hand up as they get to the bricked-up wall " Okay!.. Kairos time to earn your keep!"

Kairos sets to work with the small explosives charges him and Ray prepped earlier

"BRAVO 1 this is havoc do you copy? Comm Check!"

"Copy this is Bravo1. Comms are good! We're in the tunnels now. I'm not sure how long these comms will last though our EOD is setting the charges now"

"yeah copy that .. Jason just to update on a sitrep.. we've had a communication from inside the consulate…. there's a woman, Naomi Bridger, says she's an assistant to the British High commissioner .. we aren't able to confirm that at the moment… she says she injured but out of harm's way and able to give us on site intel"

"So where is she?"  
" she says shes locked in an office on the commissioner's office floor which is the 4th floor.. which is also confirmed on our plans… she also says there are dead and injured support personnel on the 1st to 3rd floors where the explosion took place at the front of the building ….Jason she's on a cell I'm gonna patch you through she's gonna talk you in when you get to the kitchens"

"Copy that .. Okay let's get this wall down now. Havoc this is one I'll give you the heads up when we at the service area"

"Copy that"

After Kairos detonates his small explosive charges there are several small holes in the brick work. They then use the pickaxes and tools to pull out the bricks and gain access. Luckily its not a deep wall only one brick and one block layer.

They continue through the tunnel on the other side of the wall and come up at a manhole cover in the kitchen area.

Jason looks through the heavy steel grill.  
He can't tell if anyone's in the room above "Shit I can't see anything" he sighs "Okay!... on 3 I'll go up and you cover me"

Sonny nods

"Ready… " he looks back at everyone and they all take their safety off  
"3..2…1 "  
they push the heavy grill and Jason climbs out weapon ready. Sonny quickly climbs out behind him followed by the others.

"It's all clear! _Phewwww!_" Jason sighs. It's nice to breath some fresh air after the hike through the tunnels

They take a few moments to get their breath and bearings

"Havoc this is BRAVO 1 .. we've made it to the service area.. Okay patch me into this Naomi now.. just before you do, Davis have we confirmed she is who she says she is yet?"

"Negative bravo one we're still trying to get an update on official support staff. remember no one knows we're here! Mandy's still fighting to be kept in the loop at the moment"

"Okay!.. let's do this!... see what she gives us"  
He takes a breath "Naomi….. can you hear me. Are you able to speak …" there's a long silence "Naomi… do you copy?"

Jason hears some deep breathing in his ear "Ahhhh! Shit…. Errrm….. Yeah I hear you!" this low British whisper comes over the comms which takes him a bit by surprise

"Okay… can you tell us where you are?"

"_Owwww!..."_ she takes a deep breath before she speaks again forcing her words out "I'm errrrm...I'm _owwww!_.. ..on the 4th floor… the commissioner's office floor…. _Ahhhh!_"  
She sucks in a deep breath again trying to control the pain she's in  
"The high commissioner got injured in the first explosions and I couldn't get to him, I don't know how injured he was … _ahhhhhhh!...oh Shit!" _she grimaces in pain

"Okay .. that's alright.. you sound like you're hurt"

She cries "Yes!… yes, I am!... _owwww!_" she cries again " Sorry!... I took a shrapnel from the explosion to my leg _.. ahhhh!_ I've …." She closes her eyes in pain "It's bleeding badly… I've managed to stem it for now… but .. I'm struggling with the pain"

"Okay Naomi listen to me .. we're gonna get to you okay? .. but you need you to help us… do you understand… do you know your way around the building"

"Yeah.. yeah I do!"

"Okay that's good!" he looks at Trent and Sonny "we're in the kitchen area how do we got you from there?"

"Okay ... let me think .. you can't use the main floors cos they're everywhere but … _owwwww! Oh god!" she holds _her breath till the pain passes

" listen to me I need you to concentrate .. Naomi we need to get to you.. then we can help you!"

"Yeah… yeah sure… errmm… there's a laundry shoot it takes you up to all floors. It'll .. _awwww! ssshitttt!... sorry …it hurts_"  
She closes her eyes in pain " it'll only take 1 or maybe 2 of you at a time I would say it's like a box that goes between the floors"

"Okay!... Do you know anything about the hostage takers?"

It goes silent for a few moments "Naomi are you there? Shit!" Jason looks at the others "Okay we're just gonna have to go for it find the laundry shoot!"

Suddenly her voice comes back on

"Yes... sorry they've done their initial sweep of the floors and taken the hostages to the main function room or that's where I'm guessing … as that's were everyone was assembled..it is one floor above where you are now!"

"do you know where the American ambassador is?"

"I think he was already in the main function area… If you can get to me….. _awwwwwww!"_ she cries out in pain now "Oh god!.. ohhhhh!"

"Naomi? Are you okay? …..Speak to me?"

"Yes! She cries Yes .. I'm okay…. If you get here.. I've got a detailed building plan and the guest list"

"Okay you hold on… we're gonna be with you as soon as we can… alright? I promise you .. just hold in there"  
He looks at the team "Right stay awake .. we don't know for sure she is who she says she is so just keep focused!"

Brock looks in the laundry shoot "Looks like it'll take two"

"Right Brock you and the hair missile first then check out the floor when you get there then send it back down… Clay you're up with Sonny!"

"Oh, great!" Clay frowns "can't I go on my own, you go with Sonny ?" he frowns

Jason laughs "no now stop stalling and get ready!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They're all outside the fourth-floor service shoot now  
"Naomi ..you hear me .. It's Jason?"

there's a long silence again "Are you there? .. we're at the fourth floor!"

"I don't like it Jason " Ray looks at him "they confirm who she is yet?"

"No … but something says she's telling the truth I don't know what but something in her voice"

Ray laughs and shakes his head "What cos you're a shmuck for a cute British accent?...I don't know Jason this whole thing is off! We're working off no intel here.. never a good thing!"

"Yeah I hear ya Ray…but let's just work one problem at a time" he sighs  
" HAVOC this is bravo 1 Have we lost communications… we getting any update …..Come on Havoc we're blindfolded here"

"STOP!" Kairos puts his hand up "We got another problem!" Kairos is down on the floor "trip wire IEDs I'm gonna have to diffuse them!"

"SHIT!" Jason rubs his head

"Jason?..… are you there?" The small timid, British, voice comes over the radio

" .. yeah! I'm here!..We're up on the fourth floor now … we just got some things to take care of then we'll be there!... How you holding up?"

"well.. I'm gonna need to replace this first aid kit after this that's for sure .." she laughs as she takes deep breaths grimacing in pain "_Awwwwww!_ …..How long?"

"Not long! Just hold in there!" he looks at Kairos "Not long Right?"

Kairos shrugs "I'm not sure!"

"Okay let's just do this … we need to get to this intel …. Naomi Where are you?"

"can you see the lifts … err mm" she corrects herself remembering he's American "… elevators….can you see the elevators…. then take a right down the corridor and you'll see a photocopier … xerox machine" she laughs and so does Jason _"….ahhhhhhhhh! Oh god…sorry!"_ she bites her lip _"Shit!..._past the glass office there some panelled doors….. I'm in the second office along"

"Okay hold in there!...We'll be with you soon I promise… just hold on….. Kairos we need to speed it up!"

"errmm …well we can go slow use Cerb and step them for now?" he shrugs " and I'll mark them … come back diffuse what we need?"

"Alright let's do that!"

Brock uses Cerberus to stop and Kairos marks each IED

They step over the trip wires that are random along the corridor" about 3 in this section" Kairos marks " all in front of the elevators and stairways These people know what their doing .. whilst these are basic IED even crude in design .. they'll more than do their job and their locations .. well thought out!... they've also rigged them to the doors and elevator … we open those doors and we're history ….. " Kairos nods to Jason

"so, what you're saying…. We either gotta go back the way we came or… ?"

"or wait for me to diffuse them! Yeah… but they could be on every exit for all we know … I just won't know till we get there"

"Okay let's get to this girl first… we'll work our exfil from there!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They get to the corridor where she described

"Naomi?" Jason calls out by the door "can you hear me?"

"Yeah!...err mm… Yeah! I can hear you" her voice sounds faint now

"which door?"  
" errrmmm_!... ohhhh!..._ second on your right .. _… awwwwww!_ Oh.. oh shit! Please hurry….." She grimaces as pain tears through her leg "I can hear you ….. I just can't get to the door!... sorry!"

she lays back her leg is starting to bleed out "Oh shit .." She closes her eyes

They make their way checking either room either side "Clear!"

" Clear!"

Suddenly random shots ring out

"Shit!"  
Clay drops to the floor as a bullet grazes his hip "SHIT! _Arrrggghhhh" I_ took a hit!" he buckles in half holding his side

Ray takes out the tango responsible as Jason turns and takes out one behind them

Trent starts to choke as someone grabs him by the throat with a knife.

Brock sets Cerberus free and he takes him down, before Trent picks up the knife and plunges it in the side of his throat

Brock calls Cerb back "good boy come here!"

"Where the hell did they come from?" Jason looks round "Brock get the dog to check for more! What the hell were they doing up here?"

Brock sends Cerb down the corridors. Whilst not finding any more Tangos he stands and waits at another trip wire by the next set of stairs Jason looks at Kairos "Yeah I thought so! Okay I'll get to work"

Ray and Trent start to tend to Clay

"How's he doing?" Jason frowns "Sonny make sure you stay awake. Give them cover"

" the bullets clipped his side . I need to patch him up!" they stand him up between them and drag him towards the door of the room they need to get in

Clay holds his side "I'm good .. don't worry about me!" he says as he doubles in pain

"We need to get off this corridor .. we need to get in this door". Jason tries the handle but its locked

"Naomi can you hear us?" he listens but hears nothing ""Get this door open Sonny!"

She can't move from her hiding place under the desk.  
She's feeling faint and unwell. She can't get her words out now and even taking breaths to control the pain is overwhelming her.

"I errrm…." she struggles with her words " I errrm…." She sighs "I can't get there …."  
Her eyes start to glaze over just as they bust the door after several attempts.

Sonny look around the room "Clear!"

Trent drags Clay in and props him by the bookcase pulling his legs round

"where is she?"  
Jason frowns as he looks round the room.

"There!" Sonny nods in the direction of the blood trail and the discarded first aid supplies as they find her half hidden under the large solid desk

Jason squats down beside her checking her over as she lays with her closed. He notices how badly her thigh is bleeding and the several shards of metal sticking out. For a moment he's not sure if she's still alive and he feels for the pulse in her neck

"Pheww! She alive!" He nods as he feels the faint vibrating of her heart beat against his fingers  
"Naomi?" he smiles "It's Jason .. can you hear me?"

She slowly opens her tear-filled eyes, nods and smiles as she lets out a sigh of relief

"how you doing?" he smiles at her

She grimaces in pain as tears of relief roll down her cheeks "I've been better to be honest .. I'm not good.." she tries to smile at him and not cry

Jason takes a look at her brushing her hair away from her face and noticing how pretty she is. He smiles and she smiles at him back full of relief now.

"It's okay … we gonna sort you out now!"

Her face is pale as the colour starts to drain from it, as she closes her eyes to the pain again.

Trent bends down beside her now "let's get a look at you shall we"

Trent and Jason help move her round from under the desk.  
She groans out loud with the pain as they do

"Sorry just need to make some room… I'm Trent .. I'm just gonna take a look if that's okay"

She nods. "Yeah sure.. thank you!"

He smiles at her very British accent.

She has a large piece of metal shrapnel sticking out of her thigh and several smaller pieces

"Shit.!". Trent looks at Jason worried as he starts to unpack his kit  
"she's lost a lot of blood.. she's going into shock I'm gonna have to get some fluids up" He looks back at Clay then at Jason. "Jason there's only…"

Clay interrupts "Give them to her… Jason I'm okay you need the information she's got!...You can't afford to lose her"

Jason bites his lip … "I can't afford to lose you either"

Sonny looks round "whats the problem?"

Trent looks up … "She's gonna need all the fluids and blood we've brought" he gulps. " your call Jason?"

Jason looks at Clay "hows he doing Ray?"

"It's not too bad but .. "

"But what?" Sonny's keeping an eye on the door and trying to understand the problem in the room "If Clay needs it give it to Clay… he's BRAVO he comes first!.. Jason?!"

Trent looks at Jason again "Give her one bag of each for now!"

"Jesus!" Sonny looks away

"Sonny shut up!" Jason looks at Trent "Do it !"

Trent rolls her sleeve up and puts the first line in her arm and attaches the fluids bag.

Ray looks at Sonny, who looks back down the corridor  
"SHIT!... Hey! Kairos how you doing with that? we gonna get out of here soon?"

"Shhhhh! Not now" Kairos frowns, as he nervously and steadily removes the cover plate for the Explosive device.

Sonny watches him as he sits really still. To Sonny it doesn't' look like he's even doing anything "I hope you're working and not sat there having some hippy moment of reflection?"

"HAVOC this is BRAVO 1 Copy "

"Copy Bravo one"

"Yeah HAVOC I'm gonna need medical exfil I have two casualties on site I need evac ASAP"

"Negative BRAVO 1 we can't assist with that at this time"

"What the hell?... Blackburn. What the hell's going on there?.. I got Clay injured as well as one of the commissioner's staff.. HAVOC do you copy? Did you hear the sitrep?"

"BRAVO one hang fire I have a sit rep update this end!"

"SHITT!" Jason pulls his comms out "what the fuck is going on!"

Ray sits with Clay and starts to get his clothes out of the way to look at his wound  
"SHIT!" he looks at the torn flesh on his side and the blood soaked T Shirt "That don't look good Clay!"

"I'm Okay… just patch it up!"

Sonny keeps an eye on the corridor with Brock and Cerberus. Jason looks at them " let's get this corridor secured. If we've gotta be holed up here I don't want no more surprises!"

"Yeah sure thing boss"

Jason paces he hates waiting when he doesn't know what's going on "Naomi is there anything you can tell us?"

She's out of it now and very dazed and lays with her eyes closed. She's slumped against the base of the office chair and Jason gently lifts her head off the metal stand and lays her back on the floor he folds his jacket up and puts it under her.

Trent cuts away the fabric on her trouser leg to get the wounds "SHIT!"he looks at Jason as they look at the wound several fragments of metal including the large pieces

"We're gonna have to get these out!"

Jason nods "How long?"

"I don't know half hour"

"Okay let's get on…we're not going anywhere till we hear back from HAVOC.. hows he doing?" he turns and looks at Ray and Clay

Trent starts to prepare some medical tools and cleaning things he also looks back at Clay who smiles at him

"Yeah it's more a graze" Ray looks at Clay " Like a large graze.. but it's holding" he sighs

"I'm fine!... Really… I'm good!" Clay grimaces

"well Just lay still" Trent frowns at him

"Ray's patched me up I'll be fine!"

"Yeah well I'll be taking a look myself when I sort this!"

"Hey!" Jason looks at Clay "just do as your told! till we work out whats going on here and how the hell we're gonna get out!"

"BRAVO 1 this is havoc .."

"Finally…. Yeah HAVOC this is BRAVO one what you got for me!"

"We have a problem.." Jason closes his eyes and waits "yeah go ahead!"

"they just killed their first hostage…we think it's a British diplomat .. the cake eaters here are …. Well...errmmm .. they're getting impatient! Do we have a sitrep on the ambassador?"

"we're working on it.. we gotta get these casualties stabilised first"

" Jason do I need to remind you" Blackburn looks over his should at the Commander standing by his shoulder "Your objective is to get the ambassador out alive!"

"Yeah I know what the mission is .. that's what I'm working on will update ASAP this is one out!" Jason shakes his head and sighs " You getting anything out of her yet?"

Trent shakes his head

Jason sits down beside her "Naomi …Naomi can you hear me? ….We need to know if you know anything.. anything you can tell me about the situation downstairs!"

She comes around slightly dazed… and smiles at him before closing her eyes again

"You give her some morphine?" Jason frowns "before you..?"

"Errrmmm..No!.. No I didn't want to till you … till you spoke to her"

"Just give her it…"

"But Jason she won't be able talk for a while…."

"Just give her it …. She needs it"

Trent nods as he injects the morphine in her other leg.

Jason sighs and slumps down beside her.

He takes her hand as Trent starts with removing the metal shards from her leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: we've got a bit of a situation here

"Okay!..." Trent looks up a Jason "...that's most of the smaller pieces removed"  
Trent takes a moment from concentrating and taking a deep breath he checks with Naomi "Sorry that wasn't pleasant... How you feeling?"

"Yeah! I'm okay.. bit uncomfortable but ermm.. " she shrugs

"I know... Just this bit to deal with now" he frowns

she closes her eyes and gulps at the thought as she nods at him. "I just need a minute"

Jason nods he can tell from the look on Trent's face it's not going to be easy "Alright ... so, what you want from me?"

He takes a deep breath as he looks at the thick metal shard embedded deep in her thigh "I need you to hold her steady, then as I start to pull…..you need to apply as much pressure around the wound as you can … then when it comes out…" he bites his lip as he thinks. He looks at her face as she intently looks at him.  
He tries to smile to reassure her but he's not convincing anyone " well... we'll see what happens...but just incase.. be ready to apply a lot of pressure"

He checks on the fluid bag which is nearly empty then looks back at Jason again. Jason nods "give her it" he sighs

Trent frowns and looks back at Clay "let me just check on him first"

_"Awwww!" _Naomi groans. The morphine is starting to relax her body and the fact that Trent has stopped pulling at her leg and causing her pain gives her some momentary relief, but she knows not to get too relaxed as the worst is still yet to come

While Trent checks on Clay Jason tries to keep her calm  
"Hey!" He peaks quietly "how you doing?"

She opens her eyes "oh yeah!... I'm great!" she says sarcastically as she smiles "Never been better"  
She swallows hard trying not to cry  
_"Ahhhhh!_ " she takes a deep breath "Oh god! I don't think I can do this!" she looks at the large piece of metal still sticking out of her leg

"Hang in there… Trent's got this...you can do this" he puts his hand on her cheek reassuring her when truth is he knows it's a big ask.

She nods apprehensively "This is gonna be bad… isn't it? Am I gonna die?" the tears roll down her cheek

"No! no not on my watch….. I'm right here with you..Okay?... Trent's gonna give you some more morphine .. it'll be fine .. you _can_ do this"

She nods trying to agree with him "just don't leave me.. please!" she grips his hand

"I'm right here.. not going anywhere" he smiles trying to cover his own apprehension.

"Clay.. speak to me .. How you doing?" Trent frowns

"Yeah! I'm good"

Trent frowns again as he checks his pulse and feels his head "he feels a bit clammy"

Ray nods "Yeah!.. he keeps going hot and cold"

As Clay grimaces Trent lifts the blood covered T-Shirt from the wound  
"That's not looking good Clay" he shakes his head and looks back at Ray "lets clean it again and re-dress it"

Ray and Trent remove the blood-soaked dressing and clean round it. It's actually more a gaping hole where the bullets ripped the flesh away from his side than the 'graze' Clay described.

"let's get some thicker dressing on it and tape him up tight!.. Hold some pressure on it … we don't need it getting infected"

He looks at Jason "I'm gonna need to give him that bag of that fluid"

Without saying a word Sonny looks back in the room. Looking first at Trent then at Jason wondering what call Jason will make

"Alright! if that's what you think" he sighs "Do it!"  
he looks back at Naomi her face is pale and she's sweating. Her head's laid on his lap. He closes his eyes .. trying to do the right thing by both of them but with limited supplies

"Ray get that drip line up"

Ray nods. Sonny relaxes at Jason's decision

"Sonny what's the sit rep with Kairos?"

"I'll check...Hey hippy..." Sonny calls down the corridor ".. you awake?"

Kairos doesn't speak as he's concentrating hard on the wires to the IED

"Kairos! Wake up man!" Sonny shouts again

He puts his hand up "Yeah be with you soon!"

Sonny shrugs at Jason "well we're all still here so I guess he's doing okay!"

"HAVOC this is BRAVO one do we have and update on the sitrep"

"BRAVO ONE this is HAVOC.. Jason we've got a bit of a situation here. I'll get back to you ASAP"

"What the hell? _You've_ got a situation? What the hell do you think we're doing? Sitting on our ass's in the dark here… Eric get it together and get me something I can use!"

"Copy that Jason... as I said I'll get back to you ASAP"

"SHIT!" Jason rubs his head "See… this is why I hate joint operations. Tail wagging the dog. Cake eaters all vying for top slot!"

"Hey!" Ray frowns at him "just stay calm brother… lets deal with what's in front of us. We don't need to be worrying about politics behind the scene .. you got people who need your focus here! you get me"

"Yeah!" he closes his eyes gathering his thoughts "Yeah, you're right one problem at a time!"  
He looks back down at Naomi with her eyes closed.

He notices another deep scar on her leg where Trent's cut her trouser leg. "What's that?"he mouths quietly to Trent as he sits himself back down

"Don't know.. old ... looks like it was quite bad!" he frowns at Jason

She opens her eyes

"Hey! you still in there?" he smiles

"Hey!" she tiredly swallows her mouth is dry "I'm thirsty"

"Oh sure .. hold on" Jason reaches for his water and gently lifts her head to give her a sip spilling more down her than he gets in her mouth

"Okay!" she laughs "I think I got some!"

While Trent's prepping himself, Jason starts to question her

"Do you know anything about what's happening downstairs? You see anything that might help us? like do you know how many?"

"Yeah!" she nods weakly "errrmm .. there was about 10 men with weapons and errmm... wearing S vests… that I saw. I was just coming down the stairs" she takes a breath  
"I'd errrmm... been up here putting something away … and saw them.. they didn't see me" she swallows "Hmmmm!...can I have some more of that water?"

"yeah sure" Jason helps her to sip some more

"thanks … They were heavily armed" she points " … my phone…on the charger!... _Awwwww!_" she closes her eyes as she indicates to where the phone is plugged in.  
She takes a breath " there are pictures on there that I managed to take!" she closes her eyes for a moment

"Naomi try and stay awake!"

"Yeah errmm…. sorry!...Then I….. ermmm.. I went back up and as I got to the top of the second staircase …over the other side of the building .. there was just this massive explosion sound and the guard rail just shattered" she looks at her leg and closes her eyes  
"_Ahhhh! Awwwww!"_ she bites her lip till the pain passes "I managed to crawl my way up here. This is my office...I just locked myself in.. I could …" she closes her eyes again

"Naomi come on!... Please just stay awake!" he taps her cheek and she opens her eyes again

"errrm …..yeah …errrmm… oh … I could hear them up on the floor here... they tried the door … I just hid under here that's all I remember till some picks my call up and somehow I spoke to you guys!"

"Okay that's great.. you're doing great… Trent's gonna sort your leg … we gonna do this.. I'm gonna be right here! everything's going to be fine so just relax"

She smiles but she knows he's just trying to reassure and that in reality it's not good and its gonna really hurt getting that large piece out.

Trent looks a Jason "we ready"

As he looks at the large shard of metal embedded in her leg he can imagine for himself the pain getting it out is going to give her "Give her another shot of morphine first!"

Trent frowns "you sure?"

"Yeah! … yeah that's not going to be easy for anyone!"

Trent nods in agreement "No it's not!"  
He sighs as he looks at Naomi "I'll try to make it as quick as I can okay?. .but I'm not going to lie …It's gonna hurt...a lot " he injects another shot of the drugs in her leg "You ready?"

She looks at Jason and nods as she take a deep breath in bracing herself

"Good Girl" Jason smiles as he looks at her. He's trying think of something positive to say to take her mind off it while Trent gets himself ready to go but all he can manage is "you're doing great!" he looks at Trent he's not quite ready yet

"so anything else do you know that might be useful?"

"Errmm ..."she frowns "the main function room … there's two entrances to the room but there…. there is a service corridor that runs around it .. basically, so staff don't get seen on events!"

While she's talking Trent gently takes hold of the metal  
" _ahhhhhh! ...Geez!" _She closes her eyes tight again

"Sorry .. I'll do my best to be quick"  
Trent takes hold of the end still sticking out and starts to apply pressure to pull

"_Awwwwwww! Oh my god!..._ Shit!" she grimaces in pain. _"Jesus!"_  
She shakes her head trying to relieve some of the pain "NO!...No Stop! I can't do that!... I feel sick!"

"Okay just calm down" Jason looks at Trent "you need to go easy"

Trent nods "I'm trying" he breathes deep and eases up on the pulling for a moment "Ready?" he frowns

"Please….I can't …I'm sorry I can't do this" She squeezes her eyes shut. Jason holds her hand which she grips hard

"Naomi listen to me… we need to do this.. we need to get that out"

She nods again and holds her tears as she looks at his face "I know but..." she gathers herself "Okay!.. okay just do it"  
she reluctantly agrees as she cries then leans her head back against Jason's lap.

He puts his arms round her head and holds both her hands together as she shuts her eyes and braces herself

Trent looks at Jason as he nods "Trent just get it done!"

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!... GODDDD! Shit !"_  
she grinds her teeth together and her breathing becomes fast and erratic "Oh my god!" She sucks in air trying to counter the pain then she starts to shake uncontrollably as she tries to get through it

"you're doing great!" Jason grips her tighter as the metal starts slowly to slide out of the flesh

"NO! … please Just stop! I can't! … Please give me a minute"

Jason looks Trent "keep going"

"No!" she shakes her head, but Trent ignores her and keeps pulling. He looks at Jason again for confirmation "Just keep going!"

She's crying now. Jason looks away catching Sonny's attention he's routed to the spot where he stands he's got his teeth clenches as he listens to her cries.

Ray swallows hard and looks at Clay who's also closes his eyes.

They're all trying to block out the sounds of her cries as they can all in their own ways imagine the pain. Clay more than all of them, as though he hasn't said anything, he's trying to cope with his own pain from the wound on his side

She feels hot and like she's going to pass out. She's shaking her head the whole time that Trent pulls

Trent has to apply more pressure to pull as the metal moves slowly millimetre by millimetre till finally it's just about out of her thigh.  
He looks at Jason "be ready to apply that pressure "

Jason nods and lays her head back on the floor as he moves round to sit by her side holding the gauze dressings ready. His hand side by side with Trent's and as he seems Trent's expression relax and the metal exits the wound Jason pushes down hard on the now bleeding hole.

_"OH Shiiitttt! Oh my god! ….aarrrrrrghhhhhhhh!"_ she cries as Jason presses down more

"SHHH! Come on... we've got this. it's out now… Just a bit longer!"

The sudden rush of air to the wound and the pressure Jason is applying is making her head spin

"Oh fuck!"  
She collapses back closing her eyes

"I'm sorry" inside her head she feels pathetic for making all this fuss, but the pain is unbearable even with the morphine whizzing around inside her.

Trent sits back for a moment taking a breath after removing the large piece of metal but now he has to stop the blood that starts to pour from the wound  
"Oh Shit!" Trent has a controlled panic as he grabs pieces of equipment and more gauze dressing "Hold down on that tight"

There's a sudden panic in the room as they see all the blood start to flow

Then suddenly during their emergency, they hear another sound which makes them all stop for a moment.

It's the sounds of gunshots

"shit! Jason looks up

Sonny looks down the corridor "Kairos you okay man?"

Kairos nods though he has to admit to himself the sound caught him off guard and he takes a moment to relax as he looks at the wires on the charge in front of him. After taking a breath he switches all his focus back to his task.

Clay groans and Ray looks round "Hey brother was sup?"

"it's just hurting a bit that's all .. more than it was . I'm Okay though"

Ray looks at Trent who nods "I'll be right there .. we just need to stop this bleed" He looks at Jason in a way that tells him it's not good

Jason sighs so many things happening around him from all sides "Trent what you want me to do?"

"Just keep the pressure on when I tell you"

"HAVOC this is BRAVO 1 .. you got anything for me yet? We just had gunshots.. you got any sitrep update"

"BRAVO 1 this is HAVOC"

Davis's voice come on the comms "Jason they just killed another hostage .. like they said they would. Jason it's a nightmare here. Eric and Mandy have been dragged in with the Commander . I don't know what's going on as soon as I have more I'll get back to you"

"yeah well make it quick will you! we're hemmed in here till Kairos cuts us free. BRAVO ONE out!"

Her face has gone a deathly pale in colour now and Trent checks her blood pressure again "I'm gonna have to give her the other bag.. she's not gonna make it otherwise!"

Jason looks at Clay "Hey Golden boy. How you holding up?"

Clay nods "I'm okay"

"Okay? That's not good enough Clay .. I need more than Okay!"

"Yeah I'm good.. just do what you need to do… I'll be fine"

Jason bites his lip and rubs his head  
"Shit!... Alright we got no choice.. just get on with it we need to get out of here"

Ray looks a Trent as they organise the last blood bag

She's hardly conscious now and her breathing has slowed from the rapid breathes when they were removing the shards to very slow and shallow.

She opens her eyes for a moment and smiles at Jason "I'm sorry!"

"Hey, its fine!" Jason looks at her "you're doing great .. you don't need to be sorry!" he holds her hand tighter 

Sonny comes back "Okay!.. this floor is secure my end! How's she doing? You giving her that other blood?" he frowns "what about Clay"

"Clay's fine"

Sonny looks at him "he don't look fine to me" he shakes his head but goes back to his position keeping watch at the door

Brock comes back with Cerb

"you find anything?" Jason looks up as Brock dumps a zip tied guy on the floor

"Yeah him!"  
Brock hands his weapon, a 9mm handgun over to Jason "says he's a protection officer for one of the UK diplomats, found him in a cupboard"

Jason frowns " You sit down over there I'll deal with you in a minute"

"Look I told you there's no need for these I'm on your side" He holds his hands out to indicate the zip tie.

The guy is British also and Naomi opens her eyes as he speaks  
"Tony?" Naomi frowns "why are you up here?"

"I err mm….. heard the noise downstairs …. There was nothing I could do so … errrm…I came up here to see if I could make any communications for help"

Brock looks at him and frowns "what from a cupboard?"

"I heard you guys….Look I didn't know who you were! So, I hid"

Jason looks round. He looks at Brock then at the guy sat on the floor "Sonny, how's Kairos doing?"

"I don't know I'll go check on the hippy see if he needs anything!"

Trent starts to finish up what he's doing "the bleed seems under control and she's responding to the blood and fluids .. her heart rates coming back up"

Jason slumps back and takes a breath for a minute "we gotta find out what's going on"

Kairos comes back with Sonny  
"Okay!... that stair exit clear now … how many more there are I don't know!"

Ray looks at Jason "we can't move these two…and we're never gonna get them in that laundry bin not with these injuries."

Jason thinks "Okay this is what we do…. Trent you stay here with these two keep them stable … we'll go do a recccy, see whats going on. Then we'll take it from there! Work one problem at a time"

She opens her eyes hearing them talking. They look at each other and smile "well you look better!" he brushes her hair off her face

"well that's good .. I because I feel like shit" she laughs "Jason….get my iPad .. on the desk. I can bring up some floor plans and some photos that might be of use for you to get your bearings"

He smiles as he gets the tablet and with his help she gets the information on screen

"Can I take this?"

"Yeah sure"

"Alright Sonny, Ray …you're with me. Brock bring the dog .. Clay you holding up?"

Clay picks his weapon up which makes him grimaces in pain "Yeah I'm good"

"The hell you are!" Sonny shakes his head "Clay just admit you're struggling man"

"I'm good Sonny!...Now just go.. you to find a way to get us out of here!"

Everyone starts to sort their gear taking drinks and a moment to clean up.

Trent takes some air in the corridor "you did good " Jason pats him on the back "she holding up?"

"yeah but we're not out the woods yet… and I'm still worried about Clay… that's more than a graze "

"he's gonna be okay though?"

"I hope so .. I'm nearly out of supplies"

Jason sighs "You're okay though?... to hold up here?"

"Yeah sure.. they're not going anywhere very fast" he laughs

"Okay…. keep the door shut.. I'll keep in radio check with you.. let you know what's going on .. Hopefully Blackburn will have some update for us soon!"

He turns around and looks at everyone in the corridor getting set to go "Alright let's get it together!"

Jason goes back into the room which is all quiet now

"You gonna take these off before you leave?" Tony asks putting the zip ties forward in the air

Jason looks at him then at Naomi "you know this guy"

"yeah!" she nods "one of the protection officers

Jason frowns thinking for a minute  
"Sonny cut this guy loose!...you stay here through. Any funny business ...Clay you shoot him first"

Clay laughs as Tony looks at him concerned

Jason squats down next to Naomi. Leaning across her he wipes some blood off her cheek "how you doing now?"

"Yeah… I'm okay .. the pains not great but thanks to you and Trent I'm still here to complain about it. That's gotta be a good thing right?" she smiles "Hey!... I guess I owe you drink"

"or two!" he smiles at her "you hang in there…we'll be back to get you out of here, I promise"

She nods. She gets this faint buzz of excitement at the way he talks to her and as he gets up to leave she calls him back catching his hand with hers  
"Jason..." she pauses and smiles " be careful.."

he nods "Roger that!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The four of them sit quiet in the office. Trent has helped her to a more sitting position the pain comes and goes in waves now.

Clay's sweating lots and hasn't said much for a while  
"Clay you okay?" Trent frowns "yeah I'm good just l…..I don't know…just tired"

"Yeah well don't go to sleep!" Trent's frown deepens more as he looks at Clay's face. His worry grows quietly inside him.

Tony sits quiet watching them all  
"you think they'll come back for us ? or you think they'll leave us here"

Clay looks at him "they'll come back for us .. you can count on it .. there's no way they will leave us so don't worry about that!"

"I just think maybe we should think of a way to get ourselves out of here.. I mean it's not safe"

Trent looks at him "Jason told us to sit tight, so we sit tight"

"I'm just saying…. we don't know whats going on maybe we should make our own plans?"

"There's no way we can move these two, so we sit tight till Jason tells us different!"

Tony stands up and Trent stands up in front of him "you got a problem?" Trent frowns

Clay moves himself to sitting up "Hey Tony.. it was Tony wasn't it? How about you sit down!"

Tony sighs "I'm just saying… I think one of us should go check out what's happening … see if we can find a way out?"

Trent stands more upright "Sit down!" He looks at him insisting tone about the way he speaks "I said …._SIT DOWN!_"

Clay looks at him as l well.

He shrugs "Okay if you say so .. I'm just saying … this is not the safest place to be!"

Trent watches him till he sits himself back down  
"BRAVO 1 this is BRAVO 4…. how's it going? "

"BRAVO 4...we're just making out way to the second floor now .. how you doing?

"Yeah we're good." He looks over at Tony "We'll sit tight till we hear from you Copy"

"COPY that BRAVO 4 this ONE out!"

Trent frowns as he looks at Tony. Naomi looks at them both feeling uneasy herself

"So, what happened to your leg?" Trent asks "the other scar? I saw it earlier"

She smiles "Oh errrmm …. I was.. errmm.. in the army before I joined personal protection unit.. "

Trent frowns

"Oh, nothing like you guys.. more support staff really ..it was roadside bomb!... I was lucky it was just minor .. there was other guys not so!"

Trent nods "So how long you been doing this?"

"18 months .. I was errrm…. Royal protection.. after I left the army… before this!... well till I needed contacts!" she points to her eyes " .. then I got moved assignment to this hell hole"  
she laughs "It's okay… Champagne Charlie diplomats milking the freebies what more could a girl want?" she laughs again. She's not sure if she's laughing at the situation or the morphine making her high

"So, what was going on downstairs with all the VIPs here at once?" Clay frowns " .. bit of a security nightmare? I mean in Nairobi … to have that many VIPS in one place?"

"Tell me about it … but they do it once a year … a big charity do .. you know grease the wheels with the Nairobi government!..._Awwwwww!_ "  
She stops as wave of pain comes over _"Oh shit!"_ she leans her head back

"You okay?"

She nods "Yeah!... just give me a minute _.. awwwww!.. Jesus!…_ sorry" she rubs her head "_awww!..._ god! that hurts so much!"  
she grimaces and lets out a deep breath trying to breathe through the wave of pain travel down her leg

She nods at him as she gets it under control again  
"Sorry! .. " she tries to continue "one year they have it here, the next across the road at your embassy ….it's just an excuse to dress up and drink and out do each other!" she pauses "So do you know who the terrorist are ? I mean what they want?"

Trent looks at Clay "No we don't know much … prisoners released; weapons the usual things I guess? Things they're not going to get!"

"You know I thought they'd send the SAS not errm .." she looks at them both " .. a SEAL Team?" she frowns

Clay looks at Trent, but they don't answer her

"So how come they sent you then?" she frowns

Trent stands up still not going to answer her question  
"You know what I'm gonna get some air for a minute .. I'll be right back!"

"Why don't I come with you?" Tony looks at him "I could do with stretching my legs!" he coughs "if you know what I mean?"

Trent's apprehensive and looks at Clay then reluctantly nods " alright come on!... You two sit tight"

She closes her eyes and shudders

"You alright?" Clay frowns

"I know it's silly but .. I'm cold!"

"Hold on!"

Clay gets himself up and picks up Jason's jacket from the floor. He brings it over and slumps down beside her before he covers her over "That better?"

"Mmmm!... will be!" she closes her eyes

_"Awwww!"_ Now it's Clay's turn to groan in pain

"What's wrong?" she frowns worried

"Oh, nothing just where I moved… it just hurts that's all I'll be fine!.. Don't worry!"

She nods as she closes her eyes again and takes a moment to get some rest

She knows it wasn't long but when she comes to she feels this weight on her arm and side

_"awwww!..._ errrm can you move…Please… Hey Clay?... hey! Clay wake up you're lying on me.."  
she frowns as he doesn't respond

_"awwwww!" _She tries to move but Clay is too heavy "Clay?... Clay what's wrong? … Shit!" She notices his eyes are closed but he is still breathing "Oh Shit! TRENT!...Trent!" she calls out  
_"awwwww!_ She frowns, her own leg is hurting again making it difficult for her to move and she can't get Clay off her arm

Trent's soon back in the room he wasn't far in the corridor  
"what is it? …..Oh Shit!" he looks at Clay slumped beside her

"I don't know! He must have just passed out I just closed my eyes and then … _aawwwwww! Awww!_ oh my god …my leg! shit!"

Trent's in a dilemma which patient to treat first but she's awake and making a noise, even if it is due to pain, so he turns his focus to Clay who's silent and not responding

"SHIT! Clay!... Clay can you hear me? Wake up!... oh SHIT!..." Trent rubs his head "BRAVO1 this is BRAVO 4…. I've got a problem here! Copy?"

He lays Clay flat on the floor and starts to look at his wound. He gets some adrenaline out of his bag

She looks up "Where's Tony? I thought he was with you?"

Trent looks round "he was just there at the bathroom…" Suddenly Trent has a bad feeling and he leaves Clay for a moment as he looks out the doorway and down the corridor "Shit! He's gone!... Oh fuck!"

he rubs his head _"I'll have to worry about that in a minute"_  
he drops down beside Clay and starts prepping to inject him.

Trent's breathing fast and while he's not actually panicking, he is concerned and needs to act fast.

"BRAVO 1 this is BRAVO 4 I need some assistance do you copy"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jason you need to get your team out of there

"BRAVO 4 this is BRAVO 1 can you give me an update"

Trent has to ignore Jason as he injects the adrenaline into Clay. Within 5 minutes it starts to take effect and he takes a deep breath and comes around

"You with me?" Trent looks at his face and frowns

Clay nods slowly and hesitantly "Yeah I'm good"

"Geez!... you gave me a scare!.. Don't do it again " Trent runs his hand through his hair "How bad is the pain?"

"Bad!" Clay gulps

"Okay! well I'm gonna start some antibiotics... I think you many have an acute infection setting in. I'll give you some pain relief as well"

Naomi looks at them both "You good?" she smiles at Clay

He nods "Yeah!"

She nods as she now starts to cry, overwhelmed by the situation "you gave me a fright!" She gulps "We're not gonna get out of here are we?"

"Hey!.. come on Jason will come back for us .. he won't leave us that's for sure!" Trent puts his hand on her shoulder to reassure her

She nods "I'm okay!… I'm good!... sorry!... Do you need me to try to help?"

She looks at Trent as he starts to uncover Clay's wound and clean it again "You think you're up to giving me a hand to clean and dress this?"

"I can try"

"BRAVO 4 this is BRAVO 1 do you copy?"

"BRAVO 1 Copy .. I got a bit of a situation .. Clay's not good and errmmm… we lost Tony!"

"Say again? ….Lost Tony? BRAVO 4 update…. What happened? What's wrong with Clay?"

"Yeah he's gone while I was dealing with 6. He disappeared from the bathroom"

"BRAVO 4 Hang in there we're coming back copy"

"Copy that"

"They're coming back" He looks as Naomi as she looks for a reaction

"Where do you think Tony went?" she asks him

"I don't know he must know a way out of here?"

She nods "I think he would have used the laundry shoot? The way you came in?"

Trent frowns "I guess there's no other ways off this floor?"

She shakes her head "not if the exits are all blocked as Jason said earlier"

Clay looks at her " you think he's part of whats going on?"

"No .. No, I don't think so … just about saving himself. I guess he got scared?" She leans back "_Awwwww_! …Shit!" as a wave of pain travels down her leg again

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jason looks at the team "Trent's got a problem .. Clay's not good and that Tony has disappeared so .. Sonny you …."

"HOLD UP!" Kairos puts his hand up "Don't move!"

"Oh shit, man… you know what Kairos don't speak!... It seems when you speak it means things just get worse! Did they just get worse?"

"Yeah they got worse man"

"See I told you.. don't speak to me!" Sonny frowns

"Kairos speak to me!" .. Jason looks at him "What's going on?"

"They've rigged this floor. I just notice the explosives on the support beams they're spaced apart but looks like on a loop… it's enough if they detonate to bring this floor down… in turn… it would bring the building down!"

"Can you diffuse them?"

"Given enough time…maybe but.. I don't know for sure till I get a better look!"

Jason looks up as the explosives strapped to the supports "So What you think if we make an assault on the targets they'll blow the building?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I think"

"Oh shit!" Jason rubs his head " just another problem to add to the shit list that's building! I had a bad feeling about this op from the beginning"

He squats down for a moment still rubbing his head and has a drink of water from his flask "Okay! we need to get Trent, Clay.. and Naomi back down off that floor.. they bring this down.. they got no chance... Sonny you head up there get them prepped to move!"

Sonny nods "sure thing" he turns to head back up the stairs the Idea of leaving Trent and Clay up there if something happens fills him with dread

" Sonny just wait!..."

"BRAVO 1 this is HAVOC do you copy?"

"At last .. HAVOC this is BRAVO 1 go ahead"

"BRAVO 1 the SAS are prepping to make an assault on the building. They're saying they can 't afford to lose anymore hostages while they sit back and do nothing.. you need to get yourselves out of there…there's no time to get to the Ambassador now"

"HAVOC we've got a situation here …. they've rigged the building to blow. They make that assault they gonna bring the building down. We need some time for Kairos to assess the situation. copy!"

"BRAVO 1 copy that. You sure?"

"Yeah Kairos is looking at the explosives now. But He needs more time!"

"Jason time is something we don't have.. we just had our asses kicked for you being there and not telling them as it is, they giving us a small window to get you out…..Jason we gotta call it off an get out now!"

"HAVOC I got another problem Trent and Clay are stuck on the 4th floor we need to go back and get them out. Clay's not good…. I need time to work our exfill"

"Jason you don't have time. once they prepped that's it times up, they're coming in"

Jason sighs

"Then Mandy needs to work some magic and stall them till we sort this explosives problem. I'm sending you some data .but you need to buy us some time! Copy that "

"COPY that BRAVO one! we'll do what we can but .. it's not our call!"

"SHIT!... _SHIT!_... SHIT!"

"Jason calm down brother .. do what we said!... one problem at a time!"

"Yeah!... Yeah you're right Ray!" he sighs "Okay Sonny you head back up help Trent … see how bad the situation is and get ready to move them!"

"What about that Tony guy?"

"We'll worry about him later! If he isn't out of the building then he's on his own!" he shrugs "Kairos you check your stuff see what you think you can do. Brock you stay with him. Cover him"

Brock nods

"Ray you come with me … we'll go down see if can find a way to get out of here this way. Kairos you get to work see if you can get a plan together that doesn't involve bringing this building down on our heads!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonny runs back up the stairs two at a time and heads to the office

"Hey!"

Trent looks up at him "Hey!"  
he's checking Clay's pulse again as he looks at Sonny and shakes his head

"What the hell's going on?" Sonny frowns "I thought he was okay?"

" he was but he's not now! …..he's got an infection setting in it's taken hold fast. I've started some Antibiotics ..but he needs medical treatment ASAP!"

"Shit! … Clay its Sonny how you doing ?" he watches him laid out on the floor with his eyes shut

"Yeah I'm okay man!"

"Yeah there you go with the bullshit again .. if you didn't keep this Bull up from the start Trent could have treated you sooner .. once we get out of her I'm gonna kick your ass to make sure you don't do it again!"

Clay laughs a little then sighs a tired exhausted sigh

"Don't you give up on me Clay…. CLAY you hear me man?"

"I hear you Sonny! just stop yapping I need some rest!"

Sonny looks at Naomi who looks like she's asleep on the floor

"How's she doing? "

"Yeah she's holding up … I'm letting her sleep for a bit, that morphine's making her drowsy now.. rest is the best thing!"

Sonny spots the cut zip tie on the floor and picks it up " so we know where this asshole went?"

Trent shakes his head "Guess he lost his nerve and got out of here"

Sonny laughs "just glad he weren't my protection officer" he frowns "losing his nerve at the first sign of trouble .. he better hope I don't find him!" he shakes his head disappointed "anyways Jason sent me…. we gotta start prepping to move these two!"

Trent frowns "I don't think we can do that?... I only just got him stable and we can't carry them both out!"

"We gonna have to …..the Hippy's playing with some new toys he found!" sonny raises his eyes "and they're not fun! Trent it don't look good!"

Clay looks at Sonny " Whats going on?"

"We re gonna need to get out of here ..Kairos says the buildings rigged to blow… and the Brits are coming in the front door at any minute!... Trent just do what you need to do to make him stable enough!...we _need _to move him!"

Trent rubs his head he's getting tired himself "SHIT!" he sighs

Jason and Ray come back to the second floor "it's no go down there. It's cut off from the explosion we're not going out this way that's for sure!" he takes a minute trying to think about options "we can try another route?"

"Jason we don't have time to keep finding other routes" Ray frowns at him "we don't' know if Blackburn's gonna get us any more time. We need to get them down off that floor"

Jason rubs his head and lets out a long and deliberate sigh "Okay we need to go back the way we came then!"

"Jace… even if we get them down the laundry .. we'll never get the two of them down those service tunnels?"

The stress of all the problems to over come is starting to tell, and he snaps back "Don't you think I know that Ray!... but we might not have any choice" he sighs and rubs his head as he cools down a bit "We'll work it out…I just need some time to think .. now let's get back upstairs"

Ray shakes his head and sighs "time seems one thing we haven't got!"

Jason frowns as at him "I said we'd work it out Ray… just leave it at that!"

Brock and Ray look at each other they can both tell the stress is starting to tell on Jason now

"Kairos just keep working on what we got here… see you what you think … I'll check with you when we get upstairs… Brock you stay with him .. any problems you come back up. Once I get an update we'll take it from there" He looks at his watch "Ray lets go"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jason comes to the doorway and watches the scene in front of him .

Trent's once again re-dressing Clay's bleeding wound, while he lays on the floor with his eyes shut.

Sonny comes in from behind them from the corridor.  
" Hey boss!" he has first aid kits in his hand that he's been gathering up from the nearby offices.

"We're running out of supplies here!" Trent looks at Jason

"Are they gonna be ready to move?"

Trent shakes his head "not yet"

"Damn!...How long?" he grinds his teeth thinking " Trent we need to get off this floor this building rigged to blow and if Mandy doesn't pull it out the bag that's whats gonna happen I just don't want us here when that happens!"

"Jace calm down Brother…. Everyone's doing what they can"

Jason nods "Yeah!.. Yeah, I know…Okay Sonny take Ray go back to the laundry check it out see if you think we can get these two down there"

"Jason even if we get them down the shoot there's no way we'll get hem all the way though those service drains" Sonny frowns

Ray shrugs "that's what I said"

"and yeah I said we may have no choice … now go and check it out!...just remember those trip wires"

Sonny looks up and frowns as he remembers the explosives along the route

Ray looks at his concerned face "Its' okay!... Kairos marked 'em. Come on brother let's get this done!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jason calms down for a minute "Hows she doing?"

Trent nods "yeah… she's holding up. She's been sleeping on and off and she's a bit emotional now but that's understandable with everything .. though that morphine's gonna be wearing off soon and I gave the last to Clay .. so….. she might be in trouble then if we don't get her out of here… and she's certainly not gonna travel well!" he shrugs

Jason nods and sighs "Well we'll have to live with that …. we gotta get out of here! We've got no choice"

Jason takes a drink of water and as he does Naomi opens her eyes

"Hey"

"Hey you!.. you want some?"

"Yeah!... that be good" she nods as he sits her up and hands her the water bottle

She takes a minute as the water goes down and sighs "mmm! that tastes good!"

Jason smiles and brushes her hair off her cheek

Feeling a bit embarrassed and thinking about what a mess she might look; she runs her hands through her hair trying to tidy it.  
"Jason can you pass my bag under the table … oh and could you get my passport and phone off the desk… I errrrm…. better take them with me.. If I heard you say we're leaving?"

He nods and hands her the items which she puts in her bag.. then takes out the small mirror compact from inside and looks at herself.  
"SHIT! What a mess!"  
She laughs and wipes the blood she can see off her cheek and tries to tidy her hair

Jason smiles watching her "you don't need to worry… you look fine!"

"I look like shit!" she laughs "but thanks…" she smiles at him "how to make a girl feel good about herself!" she laughs again and zips the bag up.  
She looks round at Clay's rucksack laid there "I'll put this inside here is that okay?"

Jason nods and un-clips the backpack and she stuffs her bag inside "thanks! I owe you guys so much" she tiredly smiles

"you don't owe us anything alright.. it's our job. Just glad we were here!" They both look at each other, just staring into each other's eyes not saying a word

Suddenly she sits up frowning "Oh SHIT!...you know I need to check something!"  
she tries to adjust her position her breathing become rapid as she hands the water bottle back to Jason "Can you get me to the office at the end of the corridor .. I think I know what Tony was doing!"

"I don't think you should move!" Trent looks round

"I need to. I need to go to the Commissioner's office can you get me there …. Jason please, its important!"

"Where is it?"

"just at the end of the corridor I wouldn't but l need to check something"

Jason looks at Trent who shakes his head

Jason frowns and reluctantly agrees "alright!"

Trent frowns again and Jason gives it a few more moments consideration "only if you think you're up to it?"

"Yeah! I can do it"

He helps stand her to her feet

"Whoa!" she holds her head as she's feeling dizzy and lightheaded from standing up "shit!" She shakes her head trying to get rid of the feeling

"You sure you're okay?...you wanna sit down for a minute?"

"No!...No, I need to do this…I'll be okay in minute"

Jason shakes his head as he looks at Trent again. He knows like him they both think it's a bad idea, but she seems so determined

She leans her weight round Jason, and he helps, almost drag, her along the corridor.  
About halfway down she cries out in pain "Whoa ….stop!... I need to sit down"

She's out of breath only the short way they've walked. If you can call it walking. It makes Jason wonder how they're going to get the two of them down the service tunnels

"Naomi this is a bad idea.. let's go back?

"No!... I need check this!...seriously … I think I know what he was doing!"

"what? What do you need to check?"

"Come on I'll show you!"

"Alright fine" he helps her get up again

Jason sits her down outside the office door while he checks the room is clear.

"Alright! There you go!"

They enter the office and large safe in the corner stands with its door wide open

"SHIT!" she rubs her head "Oh my god!"

She can't stand and slumps down the wall gently lowering her leg which is outstretched in front of her "Oh God! .. fuck!" she grinds her teeth now starting to regret walking down here. She leans her head back against the wall "fuck!"

"I take it that's not meant to be like that" Jason says as he investigates the open safe door

"No!" she shakes her head still trying to get a grip on the pain she's in

Jason flicks the papers and files that occupy three of the shelves in the safe, but he runs his hand over the open space of the two shelves in the middle that are empty "something was meant to be on these shelves?"

She nods "Yeah!"

The wave of pain in her leg flows over her again and she closes her eyes taking a moment to try and breath through it _"Phewwww!"_  
she can feel the nice drunken feeling of the Morphine wearing of now and the pain comes in much more sharp waves "Oh Shit!"

Jason frowns "so what's gone?"

She closes her eyes "about £8 million worth of jewellery "

"what?!" Jason laughs her turns round and looks at her "you're joking right"

She shakes her head as she opens her eyes

"you're not joking?... What the hell? What do you mean £8million .? why the hell were they here?"

"They're loaned to the Embassy staff from the Kenyan government for charity event.. you know to promote tourism in the country … the wives and partners wear them as part of the event.. they get photographed for the PR Come to Nairobi look at our Diamonds…..that's how it works " she leans back and takes a deep breath

"But most of the jewellery is too heavy for them to wear all night…. so, once the photo shoots are over .. they go back in the safe till they're collected by the Diamond companies tomorrow"

"Why the hell would they let that much jewellery be in one place?"

"The same reason they let that many VIPS in the same place.. It's a charity event…. this is a top secured consulate building .. there's more security in this building than … well anywhere in Nairobi so why wouldn't they be safe?... Oh my god" she runs her hand through her hair "_Awwwwww_! Shit!" she sucks in a deep breath and holds her leg

"you in pain?" he furrows his forehead watching her.

"Yeah!.." it's hard for her to get her words out now "don't worry it'll pass…. _Phewwww!.."  
_she takes a moment to absorb the wave that comes over her "I'll be okay!"

"I'll see if Trent's got any more pain relief before we leave"

She shakes her head  
"I think he gave the last to Clay.. It's okay!... errrmm .. where were we…Yeah..I brought the last necklace back just before the explosion… it was the one the American ambassador's wife was wearing"

She bites her lip as she still struggles with the pain tearing through her leg  
"hers was the centre piece of the event…. £4million all on its own! She always has to go one bigger than everyone else" she laughs " she errrmmm… wore it most of Dinner…. But….. I told her for security" she laughs and shakes her head "to let me bring it back to the safe!…That was it .. they were all here… and now they're all gone.. SHIT!"  
she puts her hand to her mouth as tears well in her eyes then she drops her head into her hands as another sudden wave of pain comes over her and she grimaces and leans forward rubbing her leg

"let me look" Jason kneels down beside her and gently massages the top of her thigh trying to help her ease the pain "does that help"

"y..yeah!" she nods her face showing the agony! "I …errrmm .. I think it was Tony!"  
she looks up at Jason she's bereft and in pain ""He would have known they were all here .. he brought his principals necklace back earlier in the evening… this is my fault Jason!"

"How is it you fault? … Hey, come on!" he puts his hand on her cheek and tucks the long strand of her hair back behind her ear  
"Someone stole them .. it's not your fault"

"…I was busy and let him bring it back!... I should have done it myself … _awww_!... Fuck!...Jason what am I gonna do!"

"Hey, come on… don't worry about that now… jewellery is the last of our concerns at the moment"

She laughs through her tears "yeah I guess you're right "

"Come on let's get you back… we'll find him!"

She nods "I hope so Jason.. I hope so!" she rubs her head crying "_awww!_ .. my leg!" she cries leaning her head back "we're never gonna make it out of here"

"Yes!... yes, we are .. come on.. Get up! I'm not leaving you here so come on!"

He helps her to her feet

"No! …. _Oh my god_! … the pain… that's not taking the edge off anymore" she grinds her teeth ."I can't get up!..._shit!"_

"Naomi you're gonna get out of here…I'm gonna make sure of it… just trust me" he bends down and looks at her, then takes a look at her leg "its bleeding again .. we need to get you back to Trent"

She nods as tears roll down her cheeks and he gently wipes them away

"Ahhhh!... this is touching!" Tony stands at the door with a gun

Jason looks up "What the hell!"

"_TONY!?"_ she frowns confused "what the hell's going on ?" she looks at him but then she shakes her head as she suddenly comes over dizzy " Oh god! I think I'm gonna be sick!" she drops her head in her hands.

"where are they?"

She just sits with her head leaned in her hands feeling like she's about to pass out.

"Hey!" Jason gets his attention "you need to put that gun down .. we need to get out of here or you're not going to need those necklaces… this building is rigged to blow! Give me the gun and we can get out "

Tony laughs "Yeah well I'm not going anywhere till I get that jewellery… so you need to put _your _weapons down! _NOW!"_ he glares at Jason and holds the gun tighter

Jason takes a deep breath and starts to lift his pistol from its holder by his side… "you know I'm not kidding…. we really do need to get out of here"  
he looks down at where Naomi is sitting "She's not good I need to get her some attention. Tony … put the gun down"

Jason gently lays his gun slowly onto the floor and puts his hands up

"Naomi get up!" Tony points the gun at her "I said _GET UP!_ You're coming with me"

"I can't .." she looks at him hopelessly "Tony I can't get up.. I'm sorry.. I'm in too much pain… my leg.. please.. please just put the gun down! Listen to Jason. It's not too late"

"Look she needs medical treatment .. why don't you let me take her and you can do whatever you want, I won't stop you!"

Tony laughs "yeah right…. cos you're just gonna let me walk out of here?"

"BRAVO one this is HAVOC do you copy?" Jason closes his eyes as he hears Blackburn in his ear "Tony you can do whatever you want .. I just need to get my team and her out of here!"

" BRAVO ONE do you copy? Jason are you there ?" He still doesn't answer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"BRAVO 2 this HAVOC do you copy. What's going on Ray I'm not getting any response from BRAVO one?"

"this is BRAVO 2 .. we're just checking the sit rep on that "

"BRAVO 1 this is BRAVO 2 do you copy?... BRAVO one come in?"  
Ray frowns and looks over to Sonny "BRAVO ONE is there a problem?" Him and Sonny both frown  
" SHIT!...Sonny get down the corridor, there's something wrong with Jason he's not responding"

Sonny hurries back. He stops at the office "Where's Jason?"

Trent frowns he went down the corridor with Naomi "Why? Sonny what's wrong?"

"I don't know"  
Sonny leaves the doorway and carries on further down the corridor.  
As he gets closer to the end he can hear voices and he tucks himself in close to the wall, trying to get an idea of whats going on.  
He listens intently and a confused frown comes over him as he sees what he makes out to be "Tony?" standing in the doorway.

Then he hears Jason say, "put the gun down!" and he lifts his pistol from its holster. He takes a deep breath and fires at Tony's leg.  
As the bullet hits the back of his thigh, Tony turns round and lets a shot off from his gun.

It misses Sonny completely but as he fires, Jason picks his gun up of the floor and lets off a shot of his own which hits Tony squarely in the chest and he drops backwards dropping his weapon.

Sonny picks the gun up from the floor and checks for a pulse in his neck

"he's dead!" he looks up at Jason "you okay?"

Jason nods and lets out a long thankful sigh "Pheww!..." but he doesn't have time to dwell on his actions and he moves on to the next problem  
"HAVOC this is BRAVO ONE copy"

"BRAVO one, Jason…. " Blackburn sighs "you need to make your way to exfil ASAP … the Brits are saying the SAS are prepping to go in. We have a 1hr window to get you out of there.. if not they're going in any way!... Jason this isn't' my call .. there's no more time.. we did what we could. BRAVO ONE you need to get your team out of there "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: there's no time now!

Chapter Text

"Sonny we need to get out of here! "Jason turns and looks at him checking Tony's body  
"what you wanna do with him?"

He thinks for a moment and rubs his head sighing. He looks at the safe, he looks at the body and then he looks at Naomi sat on the floor  
"We're just gonna have to leave him ...we were cutting it fine before, now we're seriously running out of time, we're gonna have to go…."

He bends down to where she's sitting with her back propped against the wall  
"Naomi, we're gonna have to go, and there's only one way to get you out of here quick enough…" He frowns as she looks at him then he puts his hands under her legs and takes a deep breath "...Ready?"

Realising what he means she swallows hard and nods "Okay!... _Phewwww!" s_he lets out a long sigh then locks her arms round his neck as he picks her up  
"Awwwwwwwwwwww!...Oh Shit!" she buries her face into his shoulder and clenches her teeth as she tries to deal with pain as he moves her

"Okay?" she nods not looking at him "I'm really sorry but this is the only way as seriously, we have to go now!"

Sonny picks Jason's weapons up and takes the lead back down the corridor to the office where they find Trent still attending to Clay's wound.

Jason sets her down on the floor and relaxes his arms "He alright?" he frowns at Trent as he sees him changing the dressings again

Trent nods "for now! but I do need more first aid supplies!"

Jason shakes his head "Sorry there's no time for that now, we need to get him up and get out of here!"

"Jason, he's not gonna be able to walk out?!... and.." he looks over at Naomi "we've only got one litter with us!"

Sonny looks over "Jason, we can't carry both of them?"

Jason rubs his head thinking as everyone looks at him waiting for some direction "Trent you and Sonny prep to carry Clay like I said!"

"but Jason"

"_Sonny!" _he glares at him_ "_ just do it!...BRAVO 7 this is BRAVO 1 I need a sit rep…Kairos give me some good news"

"Yeah! yeah, I'm almost done .. they were on a loop, which is.. the good news, once I get this one disabled it should disable them all"

"How long?"

"Yeah that could be the bad news! 20 mics or so?"

"SHIT!...You need to find a way to speed it up. I can give you 10 then you need to be out of there! You copy that?"

"BRAVO 1 did I hear you right 10?... seriously there's no way ...I can't do it in that"

"Then find a goddamn way!" He sighs "Kairos you got no choices, you need to speed it up" he sighs again trying to think "We gonna load up at the laundry chute, soon as you're done, you and Brock meet us there .. 10 Kairos!...then whatever... you at you leave it and come. Copy?"

Kairos closes his eyes and sighs reluctantly "Copy that!" he looks at Brock "you hear that?" Brock nods " let's do this then! Pass me those pliers!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Trent how we doing with Clay?"

"I'm doing what I can…but what you gonna do about her?"

He takes a moment trying to weigh up his options "Okay!... Me and Ray will manage her between us.. at least shes awake we just have to keep her up on her feet for now we'll work with that!"

He takes a minute to gather himself as he smiles at her as he sees the apprehension in her face  
"I know!... look..it's not ideal .. but we gotta try. This is out of my hands now!"

"Jace she's never gonna make it down that service tunnel" Trent shakes his head

"Look!... let's just take one step at time alright?... Let's get off this floor first! …Now just Goddamn pack it up and get ready to go!"

He looks back at her again, sitting on the floor her head leaned back against the wall and eyes shut. Trent sees her lip quiver, he looks at Jason they both know she's in pain, both sharing the same concerns about shes going to cope on the long journey back

"You alright?" Trent furrows his brow concerned

She nods at first trying to work through it then starts to shake her head "No!" she cries "it hurts so much"

"I know..look" he sighs "I'll see what I can do to find something to help" Jason looks at him he's all out of ideas and rubs his head "alright...everyone empty their medipac let's see what else we've got"

Trent looks at what they empty out on the floor, which is not a lot now  
"BROCK!"  
everyone looks round and frowns at his exclamation

"Brock's medi kit ..I didn't use anything from it. He wasn't here he was with Kairos … also he's got extra dressings for the dog"

"alright there we go …things are looking up already" Jason tries to remain optimistic " BRAVO 5 this BRAVO 1 you copy"

"Copy BRAVO 1 "

"How's he doing on those explosives?"

Brock looks back at Kairos still concentrating "yeah he's doing good"

"Okay you need to wrap it up and meet us at the laundry chute ..and we need your medi kit we're running out of supplies here"

"Copy that BRAVO 1 on our way" he looks at Kairos again "Hey Summer, we gotta wrap it up, they need us back up there"

"2 minutes .. that's all I need"

"come on Man we need to go!"

"2 minutes!"

"Kairos man... Jason said to wrap it up we _NEED_ to get out of here"

"You go .. I'll follow.." he looks round at Brock "I said _go_!...Brock just go you're wasting time"

Brock looks at the stair exit then back a Kairos "SHIT man! Make sure it's 2 no more!"

Kairos nods and Brock nods back apprehensive at leaving him, he knows he's needed back "you know Jason's gonna chew my ass for this!"

"Blame me! I'll see you in 2 minutes" he turns back to his task

Brock shakes head and sets of with Cerb ahead of him on the staircase. He arrives back at the Laundry chute and hands his medipac to Trent

"thanks" he looks inside its still un-used he lets out a sigh of relief. He can see the blood coming through her dressing probably brought on as the wound has been disturbed by Jason carrying her and the stop start over the explosives that Kairos didn't have time to make safe

Trent sits down next to her on the floor "I'm gonna re dress that before we go down there…Alright?" he frowns as he looks at her face. She looks tired and pale and he tries to get her to smile but even that's an effort now  
"then I'm gonna give you this" he holds up Brock's morphine shot "but not till we head into the tunnel okay? so you're gonna have to stick with it till then… I want it to last as long as it can" he sighs " it's gonna be a long journey back"

She nods "Okay! But what about him?" she frowns as she looks at Clay lying there on the floor

"He'll be alright.. he hasn't gotta walk!" he smiles "this is for the best .. I know it's gonna be tough, but it will make you a bit more comfortable"

She nods again and he puts his hand to her cheek "you're doing great just need to hold in a bit long"

She looks at Clay "how's he doing? "

"I told you don't worry about him .. he's gonna be alright"

Trent notices Sonny watching him as he speaks, he looks up. "he is!.. He's gonna be fine!" he tries to reassure them, and himself.

They load Clay into the fold out canvas litter and get prepped to carry him.

"He's still out of it" Sonny frowns "Why won't he stay awake?"

"Yeah that's alright .. means he's not complaining!" Trent tries to laugh off Sonny's question but inside his head he's more than concerned than he'll let on to Sonny, who's still fussing around him.

"Trent tell me he's gonna make it?"

"Sonny, he's gonna be okay!" Trent puts his hand on Sonny's arm trying to reassure him "Let's just concentrate on getting out .." he watches Sonny who's deep in thought miles away just staring at Clay  
" Sonny, he's fighting an infection that's why he keeps sleeping … don't worry I've got it in hand"

"You better .. if he dies"

Jason puts his hand on his shoulder "Sonny, just get geared up to go, we haven't got time for this now!" he sighs "HAVOC this is BRAVO ONE we're preparing to head to exfil we'll need CASEVAC for two casualties in place when we exit the tunnels Copy"

"Copy that BRAVO one we're working exfil plan this end"

"Eric what do you mean working on it? I thought exfil was in place… Eric for god sake .. I've got two serious casualties here..don't tell me you're working on something …you better have a plan in place when I get there?!"

"Jason….."he sighs " you're not even meant to be there.. it's not as simple as just telling someone to pick you up …..we're working on it!"

_"SHIT!_" Jason looks at the ceiling and takes a breath "what a_ fuck up_ this mission is!" he runs his hand through is hair and sighs again

_"Awwwww!"_ She grimaces closing her eyes. Jason stands and watches her wondering why he can't think of anything else to help her "You think you're ready to go?"

She nods "yeah I guess!" she shrugs "like you said we got no choice"

Jason sighs again "No we don't!...Ray you got her?"

"Yeah I got this!" he loads his backpack and weapon on his arm and prepares to pick her up

"Okay let's do it!... I'll take the lead ..we go back the same way we came!"

he looks round checking with each and everyone of them. Sonny and Trent take the strain on the straps as they carry Clay

"BRAVO 7 copy?" he waits but gets no answer "Kairos!... I need an update!"

"5 mics"

"Shit!... Alright .. Okay!… Kairos I want you back at the laundry chute in 10mics total do you hear me?... we'll be there waiting for you!...Trent you go down first with Sonny .. We send Clay down ... you get him stable then we'll send her and Ray down, then Brock and the dog. I'll wait for Kairos" 

"Jace let me wait!" Ray looks at him "Jason.. you need to be downstairs, Team leader is needed down there to keep things in order. I'll wait for BRAVO 7"

Jason looks at Naomi slumped against the wall with her eyes closed he sighs again "Alright I'll go with her, Trent get ready we need to speed this up, like it or not the SAS are coming and they're not waiting for us!" 

Brock shakes his head and sets of with Cerb ahead of him on the staircase. He arrives back at the Laundry chute and hands his medipac to Trent

"thanks" he looks inside its still un-used he lets out a sigh of relief. He can see the blood coming through her dressing probably brought on as the wound has been disturbed by Jason carrying her and the stop start over the explosives that Kairos didn't have time to make safe

Trent sits down next to her on the floor "I'm gonna re dress that before we go down there…Alright?" he frowns as he looks at her face. She looks tired and pale and he tries to get her to smile but even that's an effort now  
"then I'm gonna give you this" he holds up Brock's morphine shot "but not till we head into the tunnel okay? so you're gonna have to stick with it till then… I want it to last as long as it can" he sighs " it's gonna be a long journey back"

She nods "Okay! But what about him?" she frowns as she looks at Clay lying there on the floor

"He'll be alright.. he hasn't gotta walk!" he smiles "this is for the best .. I know it's gonna be tough, but it will make you a bit more comfortable"

She nods again and he puts his hand to her cheek "you're doing great just need to hold in a bit long"

She looks at Clay "how's he doing? "

"I told you don't worry about him .. he's gonna be alright"

Trent notices Sonny watching him as he speaks, he looks up. "he is!.. He's gonna be fine!" he tries to reassure them, and himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonny and Trent are at the kitchen service area waiting for Clay to arrive down in the laundry hamper. They gently lower him out

"Clay? ..Clay can you hear me?" Sonny checks on him

He groans "Hey!"

"you okay?"

"No! that was one of the worst experiences of my life! I'll never forget the smell of dirty wet towels"

Sonny laughs "ah well… at least you still talking!"

"Anyway, what the fuck am I doing trussed up like a chicken in this thing?"

"Keeping you alive is what we're doing, so stop moaning you're just being ungrateful now"

"Stop moaning coming from you?" Clay laughs

Jason and Naomi are next down. They all assist trying to get her out. It was hard with her leg getting her in and now to make things worse cramp has set in.  
_"Awww owww!... oh SHIT! _that's not good now!_"  
_  
Jason sits behind her and helps lift her round as Sonny takes her weight and lifts her out

"Come on we need to speed it up guys!" Jason looks as they struggle to get her sorted "We need to keep moving….. BRAVO 7 do you copy?"

There's silence on the Radio comms "BRAVO 7?...Kairos do you copy?... Kairos you better be headed back"

"Copy BRAVO 1 one more minute and I'm done"

They send the laundry hamper back up for Brock and Cerberus

"Kairos it's an order get out of there now .. there's no more time … we need to move!" Jason can feel the tension inside him rising they are so close to safety but he needs the rest of his team back first  
"KAIROS… that's an Order! Do you copy?"

Kairos clips the last of the wires and sits back on his heels as he smiles "finished" he wipes his forehead "BRAVO one this is BRAVO 7 its done! explosives are disarmed!"

"Nice one! Now just hurry the fuck up and get your ass back here!"

"Yes sir, I'm on my way"

"BRAVO 2 do you copy?"

"Copy BRAVO 1"

" Kairos is on his way back, be ready to get down here. We're gonna start loading them into the tunnels"

"COPY that BRAVO ONE. He's already back we're ready to come down now!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alright Trent you head down first. Sonny, me and you will lower Clay in"

"Okay …"

Trent sits on the edge of the drain cover "Oh shit!... nearly forgot!" he hands Jason the morphine injection he took from Brock's pack "..you need to give her that .. hopefully it'll make her a bit more comfortable"

Trent frowns before he jumps down into the hole below. They get some strapping round Clay and start to lower him over the edge of the drain

"it's tight to get him in like this" Sonny frowns as he looks back with concern to Jason

Clay cries out in pain _"Awwwwhh!... shittt!"_ he groans

"Just hold in there Clay!" Sonny has hold of him as he lowers him down to Trent waiting below.

Clay shuts his eyes and grits his teeth as a pain surges up from the wound on his side as they clip him against the concrete side of the drain hole "_Fuck!"  
_  
"Clay?.. you okay?" Sonny frowns as he checks again with him "What happened?"

"Don't worry!" he lets out a deep breath "just keep going"

Sonny looks at Jason. They don't say a word but they know getting down the full length of that tunnel and back out the other end is going to be hard going

Jason looks at Naomi she has her head leaned back on the wall and her eyes closed again"You okay?"  
she doesn't answer. Lost in her own world of pain "Naomi!"

"Yeah Sorry!... I'm fine … just feel tired"

"Alright!" as Clay disappears into the dark below and Sonny climbs in behind "lets get you ready to go now"

She reluctantly nods her head and her breathing starts to increase as a feeling of uneasiness and slight panic comes over her

"Okay I'm gonna give you this… it's not gonna help on the tiredness score but .. should make you feel a bit more comfortable" he looks at his watch

"Whats wrong?" She frowns

"Nothing..don't worry … just we haven't got long and I still need to get Ray and Kairos down here"

she nods and puts her hand reassuringly on his arm "it's gonna be okay!" she smiles "you know this Navy SEAL guy told me that"

"Did he… we'll I hope he's right!" He smiles back at her "Right you ready to do this?"

"Yeah!" closing her eyes as he puts the injection in her leg. She leans back and runs her hand through her hair _"Awwwww god!"_ she takes as sharp breath in as she feels the scratch on her leg "that hurt!"

"Just give it a minute! It'll be okay!...BRAVO 2 this is BRAVO 1 whats your sit rep?"

"Just waiting on 7 to sort himself then we on our way down"

"Come on Kairos get it together!" he sighs to himself and rubs his head. Naomi closes her eyes "Okay! Wake up!... no sleeping now… we need to get you down this hole!"

She laughs as he helps her shuffle forward to the edge of the hole

"BRAVO 1 this is BRAVO 2 we're on our way down"

"COPY that BRAVO 2!" 

Sonny's now at the bottom waiting to help her down. Jason has hold her under the arms as she sits on the edge then as gently as he can he lowers her down into the darkness below.

Sonny tries to get hold of her by the waist but accidentally catches the side of her leg_ "Awwwhh!... SHIT!.. _Oh my god!.. **Fuck**!_"_

"Shit!.. Shit…I'm Sorry! .. Sorry! You okay"

"Sonny what's the problem?" Jason calls down

"sorry! I'm so sorry! That was an accident .. I didn't mean…."

"Nothing!" she calls out "it's fine! I'm okay!" she looks at Sonny "It's not your fault… it's fine! I'll be okay" she grimaces while the pain subsides and she closes her eyes holding her leg as they get her to the bottom of the drop they they sit her down, trying to keep her out of the running water below.

Trent gives her a quick look over "You alright?"

"Yeah! Feeling a bit better now"

He looks at her. He can see her eyes glazing over as the morphine is starting to take hold. The pain has lost some of its sharp edge now and she smiles at him.

Jason hears the sound of the laundry hamper clunk at the bottom of the chute. He gets ready to drop down in the hole when he hears a sound of voices  
"Shit!... BRAVO 2 …this is BRAVO 1 stay where you are ..we got a problem here!"

Jason drops down into the Hole "Sonny we got incoming tangos!"

"Shit! that's all we need where's Ray and Kairos?"

with out saying anything else Jason points to the chute. They carefully and quietly drag the cover over the hole as they hear the muttering of accents they don't recognise.

They all go quiet as they hear noises of cupboards opening and the fridges being raided.  
Jason looks at Sonny in the dark

Ray can see from a gap in the laundry chute what's going on in the service area. Him and Kairos click the safety off their weapons and lay silent

Suddenly the sound of gunshots ring out. Everyone is on edge. Jason whispers in his comms "BRAVO 2 you copy? Ray is everything okay?"  
Ray checks the gap and whispers back "copy! We're good!"

"What was that?" Sonny frowns and Jason shrugs

"BRAVO one this is HAVOC do you copy?"

"HAVCO copy… we have a situation here!"

"BRAVO one sitrep our end. They just killed another hostage. Special air Service are stepping it up now. Jason there's _no_ more time... You need to be out of there.. I've just been informed they're going in!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sonny calm down **

"Shit!" Jason rubs his head . He takes a deep breath before he replies  
"Copy that HAVOC!"  
He sighs "Just letting you know, BRAVO 7 disarmed the explosives…. we're clear of the floor but we've got another problem….." he looks round at Sonny "I got BRAVO 2 and 7 stuck in a situation with hostiles. I'll update the sitrep when I have that?"

"Say again your last BRAVO one"

"I said I've got an ongoing situation with BRAVO 2 and 7 !"

"COPY that BRAVO one" Blackburn throws the radio control down "Shit!.. we can't have them being found insitu!"

"Jason will sort it!..." Mandy puts her hand on his arm "Eric!... he will"

"I hope you're right!" he rolls his eyes at her "or this could be the end for BRAVO"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The two hostiles that were gathering the supplies are spooked by the gunshot sounds upstairs. They drop their pickings to the floor gather their weapons and leave

Jason relaxes "Phewww! Shit that was close!..." he looks at Sonny "lets get them out of there and get out of this hell hole!"

Him and Sonny lift the grill covering the drain hole and climb back out to help Ray and Kairos out of the laundry chute. Just as they open it up they turn to hear the voices come back in the room.

"SHIT!"

There's a lot of garbled shouting before Sonny lets off a shot followed by Ray from behind Jason. The two tangos drop to the floor

_"phewww!"_ everyone lets out a long sigh of relief together and looks at each other "Lets get the Hell out of here!" Sonny shakes his head "this whole things turning into a nightmare now!"

"let's get rid of them first!...In here" Jason points to the laundry hamper that Ray and Kairos just climbed out of "cover our tracks just in case we need to buy us some time!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonny puts the drain cover back over and they all take a moment at the bottom of the hole to gather themselves.

Jason loads up this rucksack and hands Ray his weapon, as Trent and Sonny pick up the straps to carry the canvas litter that Clay's wrapped up in.

Jason scoops Naomi up from the ground "Right let's do this!"

Brock and Cerberus lead the way through the dark, wet tunnel, followed closely behind in only the green glow of their night vision, by Trent and Sonny with what's fast becoming a wet heavy load.

"We need to try keep him out of the water" Trent looks at Sonny

"Yeah! I'm trying man … but it's not easy!"

Jason's just behind them with Naomi who clings her arms round his waist to support herself his arms looped under her armpits holding her weight up. She has her face buried into his side as she tries to block out the pain of each movement

Ray and Kairos are covering the back of the group as they start the long trudge back through the foul smelling tunnel.

They finally reach the part in the tunnel where they breached the wall when they first entered, and set down to rest on the rubble for a moment and re-hydrate from the hot humidity of the dank drain.

"You wanna swap for a bit?" Ray offers Sonny and Trent "Me and Kairos take up the slack"

"I'm good!" Sonny's not giving up on getting Clay out

"Sonny, just let us help man!"

"I said I'm good" he snaps back. The strain of the situation and worry about Clay is getting to him now

"Okay!" Ray shakes his head "well just speak up if you need some help!"

The morphine they gave Naomi has kicked in and she's half asleep on Jason's shoulder as they take the moment to rest.

"She okay?" Trent frowns checking her head then her pulse

"Yeah…. I think so?" he looks at her and the glazed look in her face from the drugs

Trent checks on Clay again. He looks up at Jason and doesn't say anything but the concern in his face is enough "Alright we need to get moving .. we got no time for this we need to pick up the pace"

They know he's right, just doesn't make the task any more easy.  
Sonny bites his lip he knows that Jason making that statement means things are not looking good

"HAVOC this is BRAVO 1 copy"

"Go ahead BRAVO 1"

"Yeah we're about 1 click out from the end of the tunnel. You got exfil ready Copy"

"Copy that BRAVO one. Jason we're still working on it.I'll get back to you!"

"Jesus Christ Eric. Get it sorted .. we need these casualties airlifted ASAP!"

"BRAVO one we're looking for a QRF Hoping to have something by the time you make daylight"

"You better!" Jason rubs his head "We're counting on it! One out!... SHIT!"

"Whats wrong?" Ray frowns as he looks at him

"They got problem with exfil .. they got no CASEVAC available" he rubs his mouth "Trent how they looking?"

He shrugs "I got nothing but prayers now … we're out of supplies"

Jason lets out a long sigh "Fuck!" he closes his eyes while he thinks "alright let's get going! We need out this hell hole!"

Just as the words leave his mouth a series of explosions ring out further back down the tunnel followed by gun fire that echo's its way to them. They all take the safety off their weapons and sit prepared to react to anything coming their way from the dark

"sounds like the Brits have arrived!" Sonny looks up

"alright let's get moving"

Naomi is leaning against the tunnel wall using it to prop herself up. She wants to sit down so much but can't with all the water that she can feel and smell around her feet.  
A large, momentary, wave of pain comes over her and as she closes her eyes while she breaths through it causes her to lose concentration she slips on the side brickwork and falls

"Shit!" Jason and Trent run back and grab her from the water "Shit! ...Are you alright?"

"_Awwww ooowwhh!_ …No!.._FUCK!_" she cries "NO!.." she shaking her head uncontrollably "I can't do this… I can't I'm sorry" she's soaked through now as she tries to sit down.

"No! no, stay standing up!" Trent looks worried "We need to get her dry"

"SHIT!" Jason rubs his head "fuck!" he turns taking his helmet off and rubbing his hands through his hair "FUCK!"

"Jace Man!" Ray's voice of calm come from the dark "take a minute"

"Ray This whole fucking mission's been a disaster!"

Ray brings a jacket and they wrap it round her. She hasn't stopped shaking. It's more from shock than her being cold, as the tunnel is actually quite hot and humid.  
She's sobbing hard again now and Trent holds her "Jason we need to get out of here"

"you don't think I fucking know that?" he snaps at Trent

"Jason!" Ray shakes his head "Just stay calm okay.. you got this…. We work the problem!"

"that's all we've been doing since infil is working the fucking problem!" Jason takes a deep breath in "Yeah, yeah!... you're right okay let's pack it up!... lets get of this hole!... Sonny let's move it out!"

Trent and Sonny pick the straps up again as they continue to carry Clay and start to head off again down the dark void in front of them.

"Naomi?" he brushes her hair back and then rubs her shoulders "come on we need to go"

"I can't!" she breathes out exhausted "I just can't…Just leave me here!" she wipes the wet from her face

"We're not leaving you anywhere .. you can do this …take hold of me, we do this together!"

She shakes her head and sobs leaning against the wall

"Careful! you'll fall again.. come on let me help you then once we're out of here we can make you more comfortable"

Sonny and Trent are ahead of the others now and they stop for a minute while they wait

Sonny sighs "She's not gonna be able to make is she?" he questions Trent

"I don't know!" Trent frowns and rubs is head "SHIT!... we need to sort something out .. how much further do you think?"

Sonny thinks for a moment "I'll guess s about one more clic!"

Trent bites his lip and sighs "Brock take this !" he gives him the straps to the canvas litter "keep him out of the water!"

Trent works his way back to where the others are "you alright?"

Jason looks at him "No!" he sighs "she says she can't go on…" he thinks for a moment "Alright!... lets do this the old fashion way then …Ray take that!"  
he passes his weapon "I'm gonna carry her out" he gets her in a lift on his shoulders. She thinks she might pass out as he lifts her but taking the weight off her leg gives he some relief

"Okay!... Lets head out!"

They set off at faster pace now to cover the distance till they come to the light of the drain entrance that they first dropped down into, nearly two days ago.  
More clicks and bangs echo down the tunnel, though they're further away now

"Shit! Where's the exfil?" he frowns as he lowers Naomi down and gets on his radio "HAVOC this is BRAVO One copy!"

"Copy BRAVO one!"

"HAVOC where's our exfil?"

"BRAVO One we're still working on that!.. We have a marine corps training exercise we're working on a little recon for them to pick you up"

"HAVOC I need CASEVAC now! .. Eric, Clay and our embassy casualty are not gonna make it if not!"

"BRAVO one I told you we're working on it as fast as we can. That's best we can do. Just get yourselves in a position to get picked up when they get there!"

"arrrghhh!..._FUCK!_... Fuck it!"

Sonny looks at Ray and shakes his head looking up at the exit hole above their heads  
"Jace what the fuck we gonna do now? How the hell we gonna get up there?"

Trent sits down and rubs his hand through his hair "Shit!"

Sonny looks at him "What?... Trent what?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't say nothing like that man .. Trent you're spooking me now!" he looks at Clay then back at Trent's face "NO!..No, no, We're getting the fuck out of here! Clay's not dying in this hell hole! Not while I'm here!"

"I can get up there!" Brock looks at Jason

"What? How the hell you gonna get up there?"

"I'll climb … it's just like a climbing wall right.. look plenty of hand holds .. I get to the top rope down get you up one at a time"

"You can climb that?" Sonny frowns him

"I do free climbing all the time .. same thing.. just man made .. Right?"

FUCK!" Sonny sighs

"Alright then!..if you think you can do it…" Jason looks at him "we got no choice. Let's do it!"

Ray frowns as he looks at the height "what?... wait Brock you think you can climb that?"

"Yeah piece of cake!" she smiles at Ray

Sonny looks at Ray "he says he can do it man…. let him do it"

Brock strips his kit off and puts some gloves on he takes a deep breath and starts climbing up the brick work shaft. They all watch as he makes it nearly 3/4 way up

"Way to go Brock man!... I didn't know we had fucking Spiderman in the team!" Sonny laughs to Trent he turns round as Trent doesn't make any response. He's checking on Clay again

"Hey Trent … What's wrong?" he looks at Trent's face "Trent .. speak to me There something wrong with Clay?"

He shakes his head "He's not good we need that CASEVAC now or he's not gonna make it!"

"SHIT!... Jason man…. call it in! Jason Where the fuck are they?"

"Sonny calm down!"

"don't tell me to calm down .. Tell them to get us a fuckin' helo here now!"

"HAVOC this is BRAVO one we need an update on that exfil ASAP!"

"BRAVO one QRF with Medivac helo is in bound… we'll get you over the Tanzania border and pick you up there!"

"Copy that HAVOC " Jason lets out a huge sigh as he looks up and Brock drops the first ropes down "Ray .. you head up first. Then you can pull Clay up take him out he litter and send it back down for her!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As they're all stood on the outside of the tunnel entrance taking a drink and organising their kit, Trent's seeing to both Clay who's now unconscious and Naomi who's laid on the ground beside him. She also has her eyes shut.

Then come as sound they all recognise. The familiar Whump Whump of helo rotor blades can be heard coming over the brow of the hill.

There's a collective Team sigh of relief

"Thank fuck!" Sonny bends down taking a breath

Ray says a small prayer and in his own way Jason does too

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Back onboard the C-17 headed back to the USA.**

"They lost 20 hostages!" Mandy informs Jason as he sits with his head in his hands drinking a bottle of beer "you got one of those for me?" she smiles

"sure "he hands her one out of the cooler box

"you alright?" she frowns looking at the tired look on his face

he takes a deep sigh "you know the first time .. I truly thought I was gonna lose some of my team! That I wasn't gonna get em them all back alive"

He contemplates looking down the end of the plane where Trent is sat on the bench with his head in his hands while the medics on board are administering drugs and oxygen to Clay and Naomi who are now strapped on gurneys

She puts her hand on his arm "but you did!... Like you always do!... you came through for them!"

"No!...My team came through for me this time… how the hell they stuck it out I don't know!"

He gets up from the bench and goes to Trent and hands him a beer "you need to get some rest. Trent… You did good!" he clinks he beer against his

"I don't know yet .. Did I ? Clay's still not out the woods"

Jason turns and looks "he's tough he'll be okay!"

"He'll need to be. That infection took a good hold!"

Jason sighs "we'll be landing soon .. they'll sort him. .. you got him this far…he'll be okay!"

"I did what I could but…."

"Hey!...don't you dare doubt yourself!" Sonny steps in "you saved their lives"

"So why don't I feel like I did?"

"Hey! Trent trust me without you on this mission… well things would have been a lot different!"

Brock comes over "Heyyyy! Here he is …" Sonny laughs "BRAVO teams Spiderman! So you gonna show us some more moves ?"

"Very funny, Sonny!"

"Yeah Brock since when did you learn to scale walls like that?" Jason frowns

" I told ya .. I do some free climbing in my spare time.. It was good to put it to some proper use" He smiles and drinks his beer

"Yeah well here's to us and super skills!"

everyone raises their beers " and to BRAVO team!"

There's a sudden bleeping and the medics are running around as Clay takes a turn for the worse

Jason walks over to watch as they put a defibrillator on him "What the hell's going on?" No one answers him "I said what's going on?...Hey!... I thought he was alright now?"

still no one answers all busy doing something. He turns round "Trent what the hell's going on here?"

Trent stands by the bed watching the medics rush round him

The female medic looks up at them both "His heart stopped we were doing what we can!.. Now please can you stand back!"

"Shit what the hell?" he frowns at Trent who's rubbing his head

They all look round as BRAVO stand routed to the spot not moving or saying a word while they watch

The medic looks at her watch "15minutes till we land. When we do we need to get him straight to ICU. Till then we need to keep him stable"

Everyone gulps.  
Sonny collapses down on the bench "Fuck! " he sighs "Fuck.. Geez!" he runs his hands through his hair his mind racing all over "Don't you die on me Clay Spenser! "

He stands up and goes over to the trolley and looks at Clay with masks and drips attached "Don't you fuckin' dare die CLAY!.. Do you hear me … I'll kick your ass if you do Clay!…." Sonny holds back his tears watching his friend laying there "Fuck!"

he looks around at Jason wanting his leader to do something but Jason can't and Jason just stands and stares at him not sure what to do, or say.

Ray takes him by the shoulders "Sonny come on .. let's get a beer let them do what they need to do!"

Jason just stands there taking deep breaths he just stares at the trolley but he's not actually focusing on anything just really staring in to space his mind is trying to clear itself trying to make sense of what's going on  
"Oh fuck!" he sits down on the bench his head in his hands.

Trent takes a deep breath watching him. Unable to do anything either and feeling he's doing no good just standing there he goes to check on Naomi. She's laid on the trolley to the side with oxygen, drips and pain relief

"Hey how you doing now?"

She manages to open her eyes but she's spaced out of it and all she does is smile

Trent laughs he can see how glazed over her eyes are "that's right, Just rest " he brushes her hair off her face

She looks at him and quietly mouths "thank you!"

He smiles "You're welcome… now relax we'll be landing very soon!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: a bit of fun **

**One week later**

She opens her eyes  
"oh!.. hello! what are you doing here?" she smiles as she sees Jason standing in the doorway

"Hey!... err mm…I hope you don't mind .. I was visiting Clay, so I thought I'd just check in on you?"

"That's fine… come in"

"How are you?"

"Better… a lot better. Thanks. The pain is a lot more under control now and, hopefully they're going to let me out later today, now I can take some weight on it."

"that's good .. sorry I didn't come before but its been crazy my end"

"Yeah I'll bet… it's fine. I didn't expect you to" she sighs "I've errrm… got a hotel booked I'll most likely fly back to the UK sometime early next week… _if_ everything with my leg goes to plan. They just want to see how it goes before they give me the okay to fly"

"That's good!" he smiles and points to the bag on the chair "I see Davis got your stuff back to you. I guessed you might want your phone and err mm.. by the looks of things you'd need your passport .. if you're errmmm…. like you say gonna be flying back, next week"

"Yeah! Thanks …that was great of her! She's nice.. Lisa, I mean." she smiles "So how's Clay? they wouldn't tell me anything when I asked.. not even if he was in the hospital"

"Yeah… he's good! They got the infection under control and he's awake. Now he's moaning about having to stay in bed . ..though that could be cos Sonny won't leave him alone" he laughs "They gonna let him out for a day on Thursday… just see how he goes, then possibly let him go at the weekend"

"That's good! Yeah I bet he's not enjoying being cooped up here! It's not much fun. Still at least he's got you guys to pass the time!"

"Yeah! Well errmm….. I guess I'll get off then"

"Okay! Well thanks for stopping by.. and Jason…. Thanks for everything" she smiles

"Yeah … you're welcome!... Okay then… I guess I'll see ya around!"

"Yeah guess so…Bye!"

He gets halfway out the door and comes back "hey listen errmmm…it's up to you but .. If you got nothing else to do…then I was thinking… why don't you come Thursday, Just a few drinks and food with Clay at the bar?"

"Oh, errmmm … it's kind of you to ask but errmm.. I don't know… I've…. I've got things to do"

"Such … as?" he frowns "sit in a hotel room by yourself?"

"No!..." she laughs "Okay well maybe sit in a hotel room! but you don't want me there? You should just have some time with the guys… with Clay!"

"Well I know Trent would be happy to see you .. he's been here every day checking on ya"

"I know!" she smiles "he's a really sweet guy!"

"So, you'll come?" he frowns as he looks at her

"Errmm.. I don't know… I don't know my way around here so ermm… "

"You tell me where you're staying, and I'll come pick you up!.. Deal?"

"Okay!... deal .. that would be nice!" she smiles

"Hey… You gonna be okay later… for getting out of here?"

"Yeah they'll organise a cab for me. Don't worry I'm good!"

Jason nervously taps on the door frame as he gets ready to leave "Okay… well I'll errmm… see you Thursday then?"

She nods "Okay! See you Thursday" she smiles as she leans back in her pillow and closes her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jason helps her in the door of the bar with the crutches she's still using for her leg

"Ahhh!" she sighs _"phewww!_ That's still hard work even with these things!"

"So, did they say anymore about if you can fly back yet?"

"errrm.. they want a couple more days…. before they give me the all clear .. DVT risk and all that so errm.. we'll see!" she smiles

"that's good! I mean errrm… they're not taking any chances..keeping you here a few more days" he coughs "You want a drink?"

"Yeah sure I'll have a gin and tonic please"

"Here sit down. Think the guys are just getting Clay then they'll be here. You sure you're okay there?"

"yeah I'm fine!"

She sits down at the table and Jason brings the drinks over

"So how you feeling in general?"

"Yeah better….a lot better. Still got some pain killers to take but…. Trent did a good job! It's healed really well"  
she bites her lip nervously before taking a drink "I ermmm ..see on the news …they said errmm…. 20 hostages killed?"

Jason nods "Yeah!...they did what they could!"

"You know would have been a hell of a lot more if Kairos hadn't disarmed those explosives though. But ermmm…I'll guess no one will ever know that will they?" she smiles at him

He nods his head "that's the nature of what we do!"

She nods "Yeah I guess so!"

He takes a drink "So, what you gonna do now?"

She sighs "I don't know .. I'll have to see how my leg heals first .. see if they offer me anything! Hey perhaps I'll retire?" she laughs "live a life of luxury, doing nothing" she drinks her drink and smiles at him as he watches her

"You know I was thinking .. I didn't know if you fancied dinner before you go….we could …"  
He doesn't get to finish his sentence as the guys arrive at the table

"Hey!" he gets up to let Clay sit down "How you doing?"

"Yeah I'm good man…" they clamp hands "hey Naomi" he smiles at her "How you doing? You look much better!"

She smiles "you mean not a crying mess now?"

"well I didn't wanna say!" he laughs "No seriously considering everything…. you did good!"

She looks up at Trent "yeah well we know who to thank for that!... Here's to Trent!" she raises her glass

"and …." Sonny looks at Brock "….Spidey here for getting us out of that freakin' tunnel!"

They all laugh

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rays at the bar with Jason

"So?" he looks at him and frowns

"So?...What Ray?"

"So…..what's going on with you and the damsel in distress?"

He looks round back at her "Nothing! .. What ?... don't look at me like that, Ray! .. I just asked her to come for a drink with us...I mean she's holed up in a hotel room all by herself and I thought it would be good for her to get out"  
Ray frowns again  
"Look .. she doesn't know anyone in Virginia Beach… she's all on her own…you got a problem with asking her to come?"

"No!" Ray shakes his head "No problem here man… you did it out the goodness of your heart cos you felt sorry for her like you say"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean Ray?"

"Nothing!.. it's fine brother just…."

Jason frowns at Ray " Just what?... You know there's nothing going on."

"If you say so… Hey! Don't look at me like that Jason, I believe you!" he sips his drink and looks away "don't mean you don't want there to be though!" he smiles

"Ray … she's just .."

"She's just what? …..Someone caught up in a situation we were involved in .. how many of them do you normally take for a drink?... Jason man, just be careful…. you know things like this have a habit of ending badly "

"I told you there's nothing going on …anyway she's going back to the UK next week!"

Ray chews his gum and sniffs "best you don't leave it too long then!" Ray picks his beer up and gets up and goes back to the group

Jason looks round at the table he catches her eye as she looks over to him and smiles. He looks away  
_"phewww!_ … shit! .. Another Whiskey!" he looks at the glass of drink thinking about what Ray just said

"Hey Jason .. you playing pool, or just sitting there?"

"Yeah I'm coming Sonny! Just give me a minute"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The evening has passed quickly, and Sonny gets up "Clay, best get you back to the hospital.. don't want you over doing it!"

"aww! Sonny just a bit longer?"

"Nope I need to get you back... you need to rest up Clay .. need you back fighting fit. I don't want no more scares like this.. you understand me?"

Jason looks at Naomi "you want me to take you back to the hotel as well?"

"Errrmm….yeah sure … I'll just use the bathroom before we go! Excuse me." he helps her up and everyone looks round as she leaves through the doors.

Sonny smirks at Jason  
"What the hell you smiling at Sonny?"

"Me?...Nothing…" he laughs "so ermmm.. you know you and her you're gonna ... _'cough_… ?"

"No, Sonny!... No, we're not…. I'm just giving her a lift back to her hotel…just helping her… being nice! You know nice?!" he frowns "she doesn't know anyone here just thought it would be nice for her to get out for a bit!"

"Nice?!" Sonny smiles "So, we gonna bring all the people we rescue out for a drink now?" Sonny says sarcastically chewing on his toothpick

Brock looks down and bites his lip trying not to laugh

Clay looks up "Sonny leave it man .. don't!...He told you _it's just a drink_"

"Yeah and Ray told him, he was a shmuck for her accent!" he laughs and shakes his head "come on Clay man… let's get you back to the hospital"

"Sonny you got a problem?" Jason's annoyed and frowns at him

"Me?" he shakes his head and shrugs "No sir! No problem. Have you?" 

Ray steps in "Sonny, just take Clay back to the hospital brother!"

"Hey man I'm just messing with ya" Sonny laughs "you wanna fuck her?… then do it .. be good for ya relieve all that tension you got built up in there? Might finally get your head right!"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean Sonny?" Jason frowns seriously annoyed "What's with the attitude?...You got something you wanna say?"

"Yeah maybe I do.. _Maybe_… you should worry about _your_ team first … rather than how to get in someone's panties? Just sayin'"

"Alright Sonny that'll do! We talked about this!"  
Clay pushes him away "you can drive me back now!" Clay sighs and shakes his head " don't take any notice Jason.. he's just messing … I'll catch you tomorrow okay?"

"All I'm saying is maybe you wouldn't have been nearly half dead if he'd have put you first!"

"this still about me giving her that blood and fluids?...You think I should have made a different call?... I should have put Clay first?"

"well yeah maybe.. now you put like that.. but I can see she's easier on the eye than Clay!"

"Jesus Sonny!" Clay shakes his head "I told you to leave this!"

Ray steps in "Okay Sonny we already talked about this .. now time to put it to rest! You get me brother!"

"Yeah sure whatever you say Ray! Come on Clay let's go!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Clay gets in Sonny's truck to head back to the hospital

"Sonny what the hell was all that about man? You know you need to get over this now!"

Sonny rub his face and sighs "SHIT! Yeah... I'm sorry man …. I know I was out of order… I'll apologise tomorrow…I just …..I don't know Clay…. just if he'd thought about you over her you might not be in hospital now!"

"Sonny I'm fine … okay!... I'm getting better every day … don't lay this on Jason man.. he made the right call"

"Yeah!... Yeah you're right.. Shit! I'm Sorry … let's just get you back!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naomi comes back and she senses the tension and looks round "what's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Jason smiles at her a she picks her jacket up and she gathers her things "you sure?" she frowns

"Yeah come on . I'll take you back to the hotel"

"Okay!... well goodnight all .. it's been nice… perhaps I'll see you all again before I leave?"

Ray drinks his beer smiling "Hey Naomi wait ….we're having a barbeque at mine on Sunday for .. my little one's birthday you fancy coming?"

"Oh errrmm …. " she smiles "that's very kind but errm… I don't' know … I don't know when I'm getting a flight yet"

"I thought you said next week?" Jason frowns

"yeah I… I did.. I've just got some things to take care of before I leave that's all"

Ray smiles watching them " you errm ..got things to do on a Sunday? … I'm sure you could find time in the afternoon though?.. Naima my wife would love to meet you .. you know she errrmm… likes a British accent" he smiles at Jason who shakes his head at Ray's comment

"Errrm…. Okay! Yeah well it sounds good.. can I let you know?"

"Yeah sure .. Hey… Have a nice rest of the evening" he winks a Jason

"I'll catch you later Ray!" Jason nods at him

"Yeah maybe man!" He smiles as they head out the door

Brock lays a 20 dollar note on the table "okay Trent you win that bet!" he laughs

Ray shakes his head

Trent drinks his beer "You were right Ray!... he's a shmuck for her accent!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jason gets her to the hotel door and holds it open as she struggles inside on her crutches

"You okay? You still look like you're having problems with those"

"Yeah I'm fine!...yeah they're not easy to use and I'm a bit tired now .. been a longer day than I'm use to at the moment" she smiles at him as she rubs her leg

"Your leg playing you up?"

"A bit!... it's nothing really .. I'll take a couple of pain killers and rest it!"

She tries to take her shoes off _"awwwww!... Pheww!"_ she struggles to bend to remove them

"Here let me help you!"  
Jason lets go of the door which closes behind him and bends down to help with her shoes

"Thanks!"

She smiles at him as he kneels on the floor looking at her " I guess I better head back now!"

"yeah.. guess you better." There's this awkward tension between them " Jason….. Thank you.. it's been nice to get out!"

He nods and he's about to stand up to go but he doesn't. He just can't resist it and leans in and kisses her

"Woah!" She leans back and gulps watching him looking at her. She gives him this big beaming smile ""well about time! I didn't think you were ever going to"

He smiles again "yeah… well I did wonder"

She bites her lip still watching him the just staring at each other " you know you can do it again if you want"

"You know …..I think I do want"

"well go on then" She smiles, and he leans in holding her head as he kisses her and lays her back on the bed

She puts her hand up to hold him back "just steady" she looks down "My leg!"

"Yeah sure!"

he lays to the side of her and she closes her eyes he starts kissing her again and she takes a deep breath enjoying every moment of it.

They're kissing for what seems like ages then he starts to undo her shirt. She watches him looking at her

"you okay?" he brushes the strand of hair off her forehead "You're quiet"

"Yeah! I'm fine"

"You look like you're not sure about this…. I can stop if you want to?"

"No! I'm fine…. it's errrm…. just been awhile … and errm.. my leg its awkward.. I just want it to be alright for you"

"It'll be fine … Hey!.. don't worry .. it's been a while for me too!" he smiles and kisses her again

She nods "You know I really like you but… with everything, this situation .. do you not think it's a bit… weird?" she shrugs

"You don't want to?" he frowns watching her facial expression

"Yeah I do but… I just thought maybe … I mean is this supposed to happen .. is it allowed?... kinda the knight in shining Armour thing.. I just don't want you to regret it"

"don't worry… I won't regret it"

He leans back in and keeps kissing as he pulls her sweatpants down and she undoes his pants

"_Awwwww!_ …Just gentle .. sorry!"

"Don't worry .. I'll be gentle!"

She smiles and goes back to enjoying him kissing her. He undoes her blouse and runs his hands over her skin

She lets out a long deep sigh before she runs her hands over his back and pulls him towards her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They wake up the next morning she's looking at the ceiling

"You alright?"

"Yeah!.. I'm good …and you?" she smiles at him "no regrets?"

"No! .. no, regrets" he kisses her again "I'm good!"

"Look I've got a hospital appointment and some calls to make … and errmmm … sort some things before I fly back next week .. you still wanna do Ray's Barbeque Sunday? Or?.."

"Yeah sure! If you still wanna go?"

"Yeah it be nice! But if … I mean after this if.. you'd rather I didn't?"

"Why would you say that? of course I'm happy for you to go. Ray invited you didn't he!" he frowns at her "Look I gotta go to work ….If it's okay.. I'm gonna take a shower first"

"yeah sure!" She frowns she's almost disappointed that he's going to leave, and she detects a change in his tone

She sits up and looks at her leg listening to him running the water. She sighs just as he comes back to the bathroom doorway  
"you wanna do dinner tonight.. when I finish?" he smiles at her

She relaxes and smiles back "Yeah! .. yeah Dinner would be nice"

he nods "I'll book somewhere"

She takes a deep breath as she smiles to herself then closes her eyes thinking how happy that makes her feel, though she's slightly nervous now wondering how this is going to work out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sunday comes and they head to Rays.  
They've been virtually inseparable the past few days.

Her leg is getting a lot better she's only needing a stick now not the crutches.

Clay's been released from the hospital, but he still has to rest lots and Sonny's making sure that happens making sure he sits on the couch and does nothing

"You sit down there with Clay .. I'll get you a beer.. you want another one?" he looks at Clay

"Yeah sure!… I'll get it though!"

"No, No you won't!...You want me to get a lecture off Sonny?" he frowns "No!... You'll stay there. You're supposed to be recovering!"

Clay sighs "Okay fine!" he rolls his eyes

Naomi laughs "how you doing?"

"Yeah… I'm good, and you?"

"It's getting better.. you know Trent did a good job .. I think he probably saved my leg"

Clay smiles "you and Jason seem to be getting on well"

She blushes "yeah he's nice!"

Clay nods "nice? .. Hmmm!" he laughs " never heard him described like that before!" he smiles as Jason comes back and hands him a beer

"What's wrong?"

Clay shakes his head "Nothing!... look I'm gonna check on Sonny .. he hasn't been over to fuss for 10minutes so … might be something wrong with him .. I'll let you two talk"

She looks down embarrassed.  
Jason frowns "What?"

"Nothing!" she smiles

"You alright?" he brushes her hair back and she pulls away "What's wrong?" he frowns

"Do you think, they think it's a bit odd, you know me and you being together?"

"No why should they? ….Are you worried what they think?.. cos don't"

"well Just…. Jason . it's a bit cliché you know… damsel in distress …hero saves the day thing?" she shrugs

"I thought we were just having fun?.. I mean you're going back to the UK, next week, right?"

"Yeah right! Fun! … Yeah.. I'm going back next week!"

"So…. it's just some fun till then. That's all!"

She bites her lip and sighs as his comment. What he said stings her emotionally, she hadn't thought of it as _"a bit of fun!"_ she thought it was a bit more serious than that. She thought he really liked the way she likes him.

"Yeah! You're right just some fun till next week …errmmm… Look I need to use the bathroom"

"Oh, it's just through there" he points the way

"excuse me a minute"

Naima comes over to speak to him "Hey!" she smiles

"What?" Jason frowns at her

"She's nice!" She smiles "you seem to get on well .. you know I love her accent" she frowns at him "Jason?...Is there something wrong?"

He frowns and rubs his head "Yeah!... Yeah...I think I just blew it!... SHIT!"

"What? .. No! no, she really likes you... Jason you can see it a mile off!"

"Yeah and that's why I think I just blew it!"

"Okay! Tell me .. what did you say?" Naima frowns at him

"I kinda .. well I said... "he sighs "I said... it was just a bit of fun till she fly's back!"

Naima closes her eyes "Oh Jesus ..Jason, what are you like?..._hmmmmpf!_ the first woman you've liked since… well since ….." she sighs again "Jason what's wrong with you?...what the hell made you say that….she must feel awful… You need to fix it… tell her you didn't mean it!"

"Naima how can I tell her that.. without looking stupid"

"you can't ...but you need to tell her!"

She comes back from the bathroom.

"you know I'm a bit tired I'm gonna get a cab back to my hotel"

"Oh no! Naomi…" Naima frowns "you can't leave yet! They're about to dish the food up. You can't miss Sonny's barbeque steak.. Isn't that right Jason.. she can't leave yet!" she frowns at Jason

"I'm sorry … It's been very nice meeting you, but I need to go back .. I've still got somethings to sort out before I leave"

"Okay…Well you don't need to get a cab…. Jason will drive you back … _Won't you!"_

"No, it's okay I'm fine to get a cab"

"NO!... Jason brought you…. he will take you back… _Won't you!"_ she stares hard at Jason

"Okay ..if you're sure you don' t mind errm… I'll just get my bag!"

"Jason!" Naima hushes her voice "You _FIX_ this!" she stares at him hard "You apologise, and you fix it! .. or you'll regret it!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They get back to the hotel

"You can just drop me outside .. I.. errmm.. I'll be fine… you go back to the barbeque!" she kisses his cheek and goes to get out of the truck "I'll call you before I leave!"

Jason takes a deep breath " Wait!... Shit!... You know I didn't mean what I said… it just came out wrong. I'm sorry!"

"It doesn't matter" she smiles awkwardly "It's probably for the best anyway .. you're right.. it's not going anywhere with me flying back next week"

He looks at her ".. but it could .. I mean if you wanted …. It to go somewhere?... doesn't have to end does it?" He frowns

"Jason.. it's .. _ahhhh!_ .. I don't know there are too many things in the way.. you're right .. should have just been a bit of fun.. it was me jumping in with both feet .. I guess I …. I just hadn't felt this way for a long time"

"Hey!... Me neither.. I just wasn't sure how to handle it .. I got it wrong… I really like you! I mean really!"

She gulps " Jason I just .. I just don't know.. I just don't want to …. "

He puts his hand to the back of her head and pulls her in to kiss. "you just don't want what?"

She sighs "it doesn't matter!" she smiles and kisses him back

"You still want me to drop you out here?"

She smiles "No! ..perhaps not…perhaps you could show me to my room?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She sighs as they lay in bed. She's running her fingers on his chest he has his arm round the back of her head playing with her hair and his other hand is gently massaging the soft skin on her stomach  
"So, you know I was thinking . .. I could errm .. tell the embassy I don't feel up to flying next week? ….What do you think?"

He turns to look at her. Putting his lips to her and kisses her softly and smiles " You know I think that's a great idea!"

She smiles "Okay .. that's what I'll do then…if you're sure?"

He nods "Yeah I'm sure!"

Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep.

Jason's phone goes off "Oh Shit!" he sighs " Look I'm sorry" he kisses her "I've gotta go!"

"Work?" she frowns

He nods "Sorry… its… that's the way it is!"

"Okay!... then you gotta go." She leans over and kisses him " go! ...Go be a hero!"

he kisses her back " I'll call you when I get back!"

"How long?"

He shrugs " I don't know really, Just a couple of days hopefully!"

"Okay!.. that's fine ..look I'm just gonna use the bathroom while you get dressed!"  
she wraps the sheet round her naked body and goes to the bathroom

He gets his clothes off the chair and gets himself dressed and ready to go.

He looks around "where the hell are my keys?" he frowns as he bends down and finds them under the bed where they fell when he took his pants off the night before.

As he reaches under the bed to get them he pulls her bag out "oh!" he frowns "did you know your bag's under here?"

She doesn't hear him from the bathroom "What the hell have you got in here it weighs a tonne?" he frowns as he opens the top up "Oh My …GOD…. SHIT!"

She comes out of the bathroom "Did you say something ?"

He looks at her and she looks at him looking in the bag

"Give that here it's mine!"

He empties the contents out on the bed and all the necklaces fall out "Naomi … What the hell?"

She gulps "Jason I can explain"

"Explain!? How can you fuckin' explain this .. that's some serious explaining .. you've got millions of dollars of stolen jewellery in your bag…How the hell do you even start to explain that... and Oh my god!… that Tony… he knew you had these? When he asked where are they?.. oh my god shit… What the hell have you done!"

"Tony was greedy .. he wanted them all for himself! he saw an opportunity with me being injured and he was gonna take it"

"Naomi are you serious…..you let us kill him .. thinking he was the thief"

"he was gonna kill us….. " she pauses as she looks at him waiting for some sort of explanation "Jason .. I'm sorry it wasn't meant to be like this … but I didn't know I was gonna fall for you … but we can fix it! Just give me a chance"

"Fix it? How the fuck are we gonna fix this?... I can't believe you're serious! What the actual fuck!" he rubs his head trying to make some sort of sense of what's going on

" Look…I've…I've got someone who's going to get rid of the diamonds we sell them and keep the money…. we could go away… Jason we deserve this! .. " she panics trying to explain everything  
"Jason you put your life on the line...for what?… Shit pay? No appreciation... They don't even mention what you did on the news!... .you wouldn't need to do that anymore.. we could have a life together! Do what we want! Jason.. talk to me.. please?"

"Talk to you … How the hell can I?... What the hell do I say to you. You know Sonny was right…no Ray was right I was shmuck!"

"Jason, I… I'm in love with you! I thought you had feelings for me too?"

"Yeah I do… I _DID_ … I didn't know about this then… this changes everything!" he looks at his phone and sighs "look I need to go"

"Go?" she frowns " You're still gonna go? .. No, you can't go!…stay ..let's talk about this!"

"No! there's no talking to be done" he takes a moment to think "you say you love me?...then you need to hand these back!"

"Hand them back?... I can't!...Jason, I'll go to prison.. I...I can't go to prison!" she frowns watching him looking at the Jewellery "Seriously you want me to hand them back?...but we got away with it no one's gonna know!"

"We?...no _YOU_… you did this … you used me .." he clenches his fist in anger and points at her " you _used _my team …_ahhh!_ Shit!... What the hell were you thinking?"

"It wasn't like that … I didn't mean for that to happen…it was.. it was just circumstances…" she sighs "but I can't give them back, they're gonna know it was me"

"Get rid of them ..."he takes a deep breath and rubs his head trying to think " drop them at the embassy or somewhere the police will find them"

"How can I? … Jason listen to what I'm saying….at the moment no one knows they're missing… they're concentrating on the hostage situation… please we could get away from here!"

Jason looks at his phone

"You going to call the police? Jason please…don't! I'm begging you"

He thinks again "No! .. No, I'm gonna go to work .. do my job! I'm not gonna do anything … I'm gonna leave it up to you..."  
he has this look that's a combination of anger and total disappointment. He lets out a long sigh "you hand these in …and me and you…. We'll talk when I get back.. or…." He shakes his head

"Or?.." she frowns

he sniffs "….or you don't be here when I get back!"

He pushes passed her to the door

"Jason…"she tries to stop him leaving "…please!" she tries to catch his arm

"Don't!" he turns and glares at her then he's gone out the door

"Oh Shit!"  
As the door closes behind him she takes a deep breath steadying her nerves her hands are shaking and she looks at the necklaces lying in the middle of the bed with the bag then back at the closed door

She rubs her head "Fuck!" she puts her hand to her mouth.  
She's shaking so much now, part of her is fear and nerves, and part of its hurt that he's gone.

Then tears start to roll down her cheek. She closes her eyes "Shit!"

the end


End file.
